La vérité de mon amour
by ShadowNoCubelios
Summary: Voldemort est un veela suprême voulant créer un monde où il sera heureux avec son compagnon. Quelques mois avant la bataille final, son compagnon se réveille et sa vie va être chamboulé par des révélations
1. Chapter 1

**Quelques mois avant la bataille fatidique, dans le manoir Riddle**

Voldemort attendait avec impatience le combat fatidique. En effet, lors de son combat contre Dumbledor au ministère, il avait lancer un informulé sur sa main, ce qui avait grandement affaiblit le vieillard et avait tué le ministère Fudge quand celui était arrivé sur les lieux du combat, ce qui avait finalement déclaré la guerre à l'Ordre du Phénix.

Il était retourné dans son manoir et depuis, il se préparait dans l'attente de cette guerre. Pendant ce temps, il avait demandé à Severus de lui préparé une potion qui lui ferait retrouver son apparence normale, ce qu'il fit, et maintenant il avait retrouvé son corps et sa puissance magique et corporelle d'antan.

Son visage avait retrouvé sa blancheur si caractéristique, il avait enfin un nez, ses cheveux noirs jais avait poussé jusqu'au bas de son dos, les traits de son visage s'était affiner, son corps avait retrouver sa souplesse et sa musculature. En bref, il était redevenu un homme puissant et d'une beauté qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie le dieux de la beauté.

En plus d'avoir recouvert sa puissance, il avait aussi retrouver son héritage magique. Et oui, Voldemort est un veela suprême et il en était fier. Il était aussi très impatient de retrouver et d'avoir son compagnon à ses côtés et pour toujours. En parlant de son compagnon, il se souvient qu'avant de disparaître pendant 13 ans, il avait menacer son elfe de maison, Ghy, de lui dire qui était son compagnon, de peur de le tuer par accident. Celui-ci avait finit par dire que son compagnon n'était pas encore née et lui avait promis de l'avertir si il attaquait un lieu où son compagnon était. Malgré cela, Voldemort décida de ne tuer personne. Malheureusement il y avait les Potter.

Il avait prévus que la bataille se déroulera à mi-septembre pour que les étudiants n'aient pas suffisamment de connaissance en combat pour se rebeller contre lui. Contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, Voldemort n'est pas un monstre sans âme et sanguinaire, voulant régner sur le monde et se débarrasser de tous les moldus et les sangs-mêlés. En réalité, il veut créer un monde dans lequel tous les sorciers pourront vivre à l'air libre sans cacher son identité et ses pouvoirs dans le monde moldu et où les sangs purs et sangs mêlés pourront vivre dans l'égalité.

L **a nuit du 31 juillet, à minuit dans le manoir Riddle**

Alors qu'il était en train de dormir, Voldemort se réveilla soudainement, pris par une excitation et un bonheur immense. Il ne compris rien jusqu'à ce que son cerveau finit par trouver la réponse à ces sensations vives. Un sourire naquît aussitôt ses lèvres. Enfin, après tout se temps, son compagnon venait enfin d'avoir 16 ans. Il était si heureux que même sa magie en vibrait. Il se leva et regarda quel jour c'était : le 31 juillet. Parfait. Il mémorisa cette date avant de se coucher, un sourire aux lèvres.

 **La nuit du 31 juillet, à minuit au 4 Privet Drive**

Harry était en train de dormir, n'attendant pas qu'il soit minuit pour fêter son anniversaire, sachant qu'il le fêtera au Terrier avec la famille Weasley. Sauf que pendant la nuit, son héritage magique de soumis veela s'était réveillé et avait décidé de modifier son apparence : il avait grandis de plusieurs centimètres, son visage et sa silhouette s'étaient affinés, ses cheveux noirs avait poussé jusqu'à a sa taille.

Harry ne se rendit compte de rien jusqu'à son réveille.


	2. Chapter 2

**Manoir Riddle, le matin**

Lorsque Voldemort se réveilla, il était encore très heureux de savoir que son compagnon s'était enfin réveillé et il attendait avec impatience de le rencontrer. Il se leva et alla prendre une douche puis s'habilla d'une robe noire. Il alla dans la salle de réunion et convoqua tous ses mangemorts. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils apparurent dans la pièce, saluèrent leur maître et se placèrent dans la salle. Voldemort attendit que tous se placèrent et commença la réunion.

-Mes chers mangemorts ! J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que mon compagnon s'est enfin réveillé.

Tous le félicitèrent, heureux que leur maître soient enfin heureux. En effet, Voldemort n'est pas un odieux mage noir, passant ses journées à souffrir ses mangemorts en cas d'échec. Bon d'accord, quelques fois si la mission était très importante. De plus, ils savaient que leur maître est un veela suprême et ne pouvaient qu'être fier de lui. Ils l'avaient rejoins de leur plein grès et jamais sous le chantage ou la menace. Ils savaient quel est son but et le suive en toute confiance.

-Lucius, dis moi quels sont les lieux que nous avons déjà en notre possession.

-Oui mon seigneur dit-il en s'inclinant, nous avons en notre possession le chemin de Traverse, Gringots, le Ministère de la magie, Près au Lard... Il ne manque plus que Poudlard.

-Parfait. Je veux que vous regarder les dernières activités de Fudge et ses derniers contacts avec Dumbledor. Il faut impérativement que nous empêchons ce vieux aux citrons de faire encore des carnages. Je veux aussi que lorsque nous irons à Poudlard, que tous les enfants, de la première à la dernière année soient en vie et capturé. Je leur expliquerait alors tout.

-Bien maître ! Répondirent-ils, tous en cœur.

Voldemort termina la réunion et congédia ses mangemorts. Il retourna dans ses appartement et alla vers la fenêtre. Il pensa à la bataille finale et se promis que ce vieux fou ne reverra la lumière du soleil.

 **Pendant ce temps, au 4 Privet Drive**

Lorsque Harry émergea du sommeil, il sentit qu'il y a quelque chose qui a changé. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit très clairement alors qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes. Cela le surprit et il se leva et se dirigea vers le seul miroir de sa chambre et vit avec surprise les changements de son corps. Alors qu'avant il était petit, maigre et avait les cheveux courts maintenant il a grandis, a pris du poids, sa silhouette s'est affiné lui donnant un aspect androgyne et ses cheveux ont poussé.

Il se regarda encore un instant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi comment il avait eu cette apparence jusqu'à ce que sa tante l'appelle pour le petit déjeuner. Il descend les escaliers et quand sa tante se retourna vers lui, commençant à l'appeler encore une fois, elle se figea dans son geste quand elle le vit. Et ce fut la même chose pour son oncle et son cousin quand ils descendirent et le virent. La famille pensa qu'il était beau et se surprit, eux qui le considéraient comme un garçon petit et chétif, ils avaient devant eux la créature la plus belle qu'ils n'aient jamais vu. Le silence plana jusqu'à qu'Harry ne rompt le silence.

-Heu... Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes comme ça, la bouche ouverte ?

Quand la famille entendit ses paroles, elle se reprit immédiatement, chassant de leur tête leur pensés de tout à l'heure. Alors qu'Harry se dirigea dans la cuisine et commença à préparé le petit déjeuner, son oncle et sa tante l'en empêchèrent et luis disant qu'ils le ferai à sa place. Harry fut étonné mais ne protesta pas et commença à mettre la table. Vernon et Pétunia se regardèrent et comprirent que l'anormalité avait sûrement dû faire l'un de ses tours.

Pendant le mois qui suivit, Vernon et Pétunia ne laissèrent Harry faire les taches ménagères ce qui étonna celui ci qui ne dis rien et qui passa le mois enfermé dans sa chambre.

Enfin arriva le 31 août. Après avoir préparé sa mâle et ses affaires, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Il descendit pour ouvrir et fut heureux de voir M Weasley devant la porte. Ce dernier le regarda avec un expression surprise.

-Hé bien Harry, tu as pas mal changé depuis le début des vacances.

Harry acquiesça en rougissant, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être regarder si intensément. Il prit ses bagages et transplana avec M Weasley au Terrier.


	3. Chapter 3

Quand il arriva au Terrier, il fut étouffé dans une étreinte avant d'entendre la voix du propriétaire des bras.

-Mon dieux, Harry ! Tu vas bien ? On s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi ! cria la voix d'Hermione.

-Hermione tu m'étouffe, se plaignit Harry.

-Désolé, dit-elle en s'écartant. Waouh ! Harry ! Tu es... Tu as changé, dit-elle en le regardant de haut en bas. Comment tu as fait ça, demanda-t-elle.

-Justement je n'en sait rien, répondit Harry en rougissant.

-Mais quand même Harry, tu es super, j'en suis presque jaloux, dit Ron en descendant les escaliers.

-S'il vous plaît, changeons de sujet, demanda Harry. Mes vacances chez les Dursley a été suffisamment bizarre comme ça. Sérieusement, ils ne m'ont pas appelé « Monstre » de tout les vacances.

-D'accord, répondirent-ils. Mais Harry, t'es quand même devenu une bombe. Tu vas faire des ravages à l'école, dit Ron.

Ce dernier reçut un coup de coude de la part d'Hermione, ce qui le fit grogner de douleur. Cette dernière lui donna un regard noir avant de proposer à Harry de monter dans la chambre. Celui-ci accepta et ils montèrent tous les trois, Harry recevant des commentaires de la part des jumeaux :

-Wow, dit Fred

-attention, dit George

-à la bombe, dirent les deux en même temps

-Merci, grogna Harry

Une fois dans la chambre, les trois adolescents parlèrent de leur vacance, Hermione leur racontant son voyage en Grèce, Ron...bah... il a passé ses vacances à dormir et Harry leur racontant ces vacances bizarres chez les Dursley. Puis ils parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Mme Weasley leur dit que le repas était prêt. Ils descendirent et virent l'Ordre du Phénix au complet.

Mme Weasley leur demanda de passer à table. Une fois le dîner finit, Shacklebolt prit la parole.

-Bon, si on est réunit ici c'est parce qu'on vient de recevoir de nouvelles informations, dit-il. Nous savons quand et où aura lieu la bataille contre Vous-Savez-Qui, elle aura lieu à mi-septembre à Poudlard.

-Pourquoi si tôt, demanda Hermione.

-Parce qu'il pense qu'en attaquant en début d'année, il arrivera à nous avoir vu que la plupart des élèves n'auront pas le temps d'apprendre suffisamment de sorts puissants pour pouvoir se dresser contre lui.

-Quel lâche, répondit Ron.

-Donc il faudra que nous nous avançons dans les sorts de combats pour pouvoir le prendre par surprise, dit Harry.

-C'est hors de question !, répondit Mme Weasley, Vous êtes encore trop jeune pour pouvoir participer à cette guerre !

-Mais nous n'avons pas le choix ! Vous savez bien que nous sommes les seuls à avoir suffisamment d'expérience en combat et en sorts pour pouvoir affronter son armée, répondit Harry.

-Oui mais...

-On a besoin d'Harry Mme Weasley, dit Shacklebolt. Sans lui, impossible pour nous de gagner la guerre. Seul lui est capable de vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui.

Le silence plana jusqu'à ce que Shacklebolt le brise en déclarant que la réunion était terminé. L'Ordre du Phénix quitta la maison en saluant M et Mme Weasley et les adolescents. Ils se dirent bonne nuit et allèrent se coucher.

Harry avait du mal à dormir à cause de sa rentrée à Poudlard. Que vont penser les autres en le voyant ? Sans compter qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouver comment il avait eu cette apparence. Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle trouverai pourquoi il avait cette apparence. C'est fatigué par cette journée qu'il s'endormit.

Au milieu de la nuit, après être sûr que tout le monde dormait, Ginny se leva, prit quelque chose dans ses mains et l'activa. Il s'agissait d'une pierre de communication. La pierre brilla et un visage apparut au dessus de la pierre.

-Professeur Dumbledore ?

-Oui Mlle Weasley ?

-C'est bon, la réunion sur la bataille a eu lieu.

-Parfait ! Maintenant qu'ils savent pour la bataille, ils vont s'entraîner sur les sorts les plus puissant qu'ils trouveront et Harry aura la peau de Voldemort. Mon rêve va se réaliser ! Vive les sangs de bourbes ! Qu'ils détruisent ce monde de merde !, dit Dumbledore, sa voix froide et teinté de méchanceté.

-Professeur ?

-Oui ?

-N'oubliez pas votre part du marché.

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous aurez les gallions du coffre Potter et sa main, dit-il. Il vous suffira de lui faire boire un puissant filtre d'amour et vous l'aurez à vos pieds.

-Merci professeur, bonne soirée et à la rentrée.

-Bonne soirée à vous aussi.

Le visage disparut et la pierre cessa de briller. Ginny la cacha et se mit à sourire. Enfin son rêve allait se réaliser. Adieu la pauvreté et bonjour à la richesse et aux titres ! Elle se coucha, la tête remplit de son sombre rêve.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain, Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient à la gare, au quai de leur train. Après un au revoir à M et Mme Weasley, ils montèrent dans le train. Pendant ce temps, pas mal de personnes s'était retourner et avaient fixé Harry, certains ébahis, d'autres avec des yeux de buffles amoureux et d'autres avec envie. Une fois dans le train, Harry sortit un livre et commença à le lire tandis que Ron mangeait et qu'Hermione lisait un livre sur les batailles magiques. Pendant le trajet, des élèves passèrent devant leur compartiment et certains sifflèrent en direction d'Harry. Ces derniers eurent des regards noirs de la part d'Hermione et de Ron. Le voyage dura dans le silence jusqu'à l'arrivée.

Une fois arrivé, ils descendirent du train et alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les carrosses, Malfoy fit une remarque cinglante :

-Hé bien Potter, à ce que je vois, tu as décidé que ton apparence te donnais la honte et tu la changé. Tu es vraiment pas mal. Ou alors tu as changé d'apparence pour te jeter dans le lit d'un prof et faire gagner des points à ta maison ?

-Sa suffit Malfoy, cria Hermione. Harry n'a pas changé d'apparence parce qu'il avait honte ou pour se jeter dans le lit d'un prof ! Son apparence a changé car il a reçut son héritage magique !

-Tu es sûre Hermione, demanda Harry. Je croyais qu'on avait notre héritage magique qu'à 17 ans et que les changement physiques n'étaient que très légers.

-Il y a certaines exceptions concernant l'apparence mais l'âge je ne sais pas et c'est justement ce que je vais découvrir, dit Hermione.

Harry acquiesça et partit rejoindre son carrosse, laissant un Malfoy perplexe et dont le cerveau fonctionnait à vive allure. Un héritage magique qui fait changer l'apparence et qui se déclenche à 16 ans ? Il a l'impression d'avoir lu quelque chose sur ça dans un des nombreux livres de la bibliothèque du manoir Malfoy. Il se dit qu'il verra ça après la guerre

Le dîner dans la grande salle fut très long pour Harry. Quand il était entré, tous les élèves s'étaient retourner, certains surpris, d'autres avec des expressions de prédateurs ou avec de la bave sur le menton, sans compter Ginny, qui elle, s'était jeté dans ses bras et n'avais pas arrêter de faire des remarques sur son apparence, malgré les commentaires de son frère. Et depuis, elle avait passé tout le repas à se coller comme une sangsue à Harry. Et comme si ça suffisait pas, les professeurs le regardaient aussi étonné. A la fin du repas, Dumbledore l'avait appelé à son bureau. Lorsqu'il entra, le vieux directeur lui demanda de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil.

-Hé bien Harry... Je vois que les vacances t'ont été bénéfique.

-Changeons de sujet professeur. J'ai suffisamment entendu de remarque sur mon apparence pour l'année, dit Harry.

-Bien sûr mon garçon. Ah la passion de la jeunesse, dit Dumbledore rêveur et avec un sourire. Bon si je t'ai convoqué c'est pour parler de la guerre qui va arriver. Sais tu qu'elle se déroulera à mi-septembre, à Poudlard même ?

-Oui.

-Bien. Et comme tu le sais, le temps joue contre nous. Nous avons deux semaines avant la bataille, ce qui est très court. Et donc exceptionnellement, tu n'auras pas cours durant ses deux semaines pour que tu puisse t'entraîner sans être déranger.

-Bien professeur, dit Harry surpris. Mais, puis-je m'entraîner avec Hermione et Ron ? Ils sont au même niveau que moi et avec eux entraîner aussi, nous avons toutes les chances de vaincre Voldemort.

-Bien sûr mon enfant, dit Dumbledore, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Harry se leva, le salua, quitta le bureau et alla à sa maison. Il fit part de la nouvelle à Ron et Hermione. Ces derniers étaient heureux de pouvoir s'entraîner aux côtés d'Harry et commencèrent à réfléchir sur des sorts qui pourraient être utiles.

Les deux semaines s'écoulèrent très vite. Ils avaient passé leur journées à s'entraîner et à apprendre de nouveaux sorts dans la salle sur demande. Pendant ce temps, les Serpentards firent part de cet entraînement à leur maître, ce dernier étant perplexe vis à vis de cet entraînement et demanda à ses mangemorts d'être prudent s'ils faisaient face aux trois adolescents.

Et enfin le jours de la bataille arriva.


	5. Chapter 5

Enfin ! Le jour de la bataille est arrivé ! Voldemort attendait cette guerre avec patience. Pendant cette attente, il s'était beaucoup entraîné et en avait profiter pour aménager les appartements de son compagnon. Une chambre voisine et relié à la sienne, possédant un grand lit baldaquin blanc, une commode blanche, un petit salon avec un canapé deux places et un fauteuil couleur rouge pomme, une table basse rouge et un tapis blanc et une salle de bain avec une grande baignoire rouge, des toilettes blanches, un lavabo blanc et un placard rouge possédant tout le nécessaire de toilette. La chambre possède des tons chauds et est très éclairée, parfait pour son compagnon.

Pendant ce temps, il fut inquiet lorsque Drago Malfoy lui avait parlé de ce que Dumbledore avait décidé pour Harry et ses deux autres amis. Si Harry Potter et ses amis s'entraînait sur des sorts qu'ils n'ont pas encore appris et qui peuvent être suffisamment fort pour l'avoir, alors il risque d'être en grand danger et avait demandé à ses mangemorts de rester prudent s'ils croisent le trio. Il avait aussi décidé de convoquer ses mangemorts à une réunion de rappel sur le déroulement de la guerre. Ils avaient décidés d'attaquer le matin même. Leur objectif : Dumbledore et après Harry Potter. Normalement, après avoir pénétrer le domaine de l'école, l'alarme devrait se déclencher, faisant sortir Dumbledore de sa cachette avec le trio d'adolescents. C'est à ce moment que des élèves de Gryfondore qu'ils avaient réussis à avoir dans leur rang, les désarmeraient et les emprisonneraient, faisant perdre à Dumbledore son arme. Puis après, un combat entre Voldemort et lui. Puis après le combat, si la chance serait de son côté, il l'emprisonnerait avec des liens magiques. La suit sera pour plus tard, après la guerre.

Et maintenant, il se trouvait devant les portes de Poudlard. Il donna le signe à ses mangemorts et ces derniers attaquèrent les barrières de protection du bâtiment. Elles cédèrent rapidement et ils pénétrèrent rapidement dans l'école. Aussitôt, les alarmes se déclenchent, réveillant les élèves encore endormis. Quelques instants plus tard, l'Ordre du Phénix, Dumbledore accompagner des trois adolescent, derrière lui et des élèves de la 5ème à la 6ème année apparurent devant eux. Ce fut Voldemort qui prit la parole :

-Tient mais ne serai-ce pas le vieux drogué aux citrons que nous voyons là ? J'espère que tes bonbons ne t'ont pas fondus ton vieux cerveaux, ce serai dommage que les restes de ton petit cerveau disparaissent et qu'on se retrouve avec un crétin finis, même si l'es déjà. Certains mangemorts commencèrent à rire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Tom, j'ai encore toute ma tête,dit Dumbledore, la colère se voyant dans ses yeux.

-Peut être mais je vois qu'ils t'ont quand même fondu ton courage ! Regarde moi ça ! Tu demande même à de pauvres enfants innocents de participer à une guerre dont ils n'ont rien à voir, cracha Voldemort.

-Ces enfants sont d'accord pour te combattre et pour de vaincre, que pourrais-je faire face à une telle détermination, sans compter la vie du pauvre Harry Potter que tu as mis sans dessus dessous, répondit le vieux directeur avec une fausse colère dans la voix. Ces enfants vont te combattre et te conduire à ta perte !

-Ne le croit pas trop.

Les deux camps se mirent en position de combat, les trois adolescents en première ligne. Voldemort examina les trois adolescents devant lui jusqu'à ce que son regard s'arrête sur celui du milieu. Soudain, il sentit son veela hurler de joie et comprit alors qu'il s'agissait de son compagnon. Par Salazard, qu'il est magnifique ! Fort et fragile en même temps ! Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son compagnon participe à cette guerre. Dumbledore va le regretter amèrement. Il laissa échapper un gémissement que seul ses mangemorts près de lui entendirent. Ses plus fidèles mangemorts comprirent qu'il avait trouvé son compagnon.

-C'est terminé maintenant Voldemort ! Abandonne ! hurla Harry

Voldemort, qui au départ ne reconnaissait pas cette divine créature dans le champ de bataille, comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'Harry Potter et il crut rejetter tout en bloc ! Mais qu'elle lien avait-il avec lui ? « Il est magnifique » murmura son veela « et il est comme nous. Ils a souffert dans son enfance et a besoin d'amour, de ton amour » continua-t-il de murmurer. Voldemort finit par s'y plier devant ces propos. C'est vrai, il avait souffert dans son enfance à cause de sa différence, comme Harry.

-Tu ne comprends donc vraiment pas qu'il te manipule ! C'est lui qui t'as envoyé chez ces moldus qui t'ont maltraités ! Tu aurais pu vivre dans une autre famille qui elle, t'aurait aimé et choyé mais non, ce vieux malade avait décidé de t'utiliser comme une arme pour ses désirs personnels, dit Voldemort, sa voix légèrement rauque mais teinté de colère.

-Tu raconte n'importe quoi ! Tu essais de me manipuler !

-Pas du tout mais si tu ne comprend, je te le ferai comprendre de force.

-Ah bon ! Et comment ? Répliqua Ron.

-Comme ceci, dit Voldemort en claquant des doigts.

Aussitôt, des élèves se jetèrent sur eux, les désarmants et les plaquant au sol. Immédiatement, les sorts fusèrent dans toutes les directions. Voldemort commença son combat contre Dumbledore, prenant soin à ne pas toucher les élèves. Pendant ce temps, les élèves qui s'étaient jetés sur Harry et ses amis, les attachèrent magiquement et prirent leur baguettes. Harry, lui, cria de rage en leur direction.

-Mais qu'est-ce que foutez !

-Désolé Harry, dit l'un des élèves, mais il a raison, Dumbledore te manipule. Il nous manipule tous !

-Vous n'êtes que des traites ! hurla Ron. Vous vous rendez compte que si Voldemort gagne, tous les sangs mêlés et les nés moldus vont mourir !

-C'est justement pour ça que nous nous sommes ralliés à lui. C'est parce que Dumbledore nous a mis toutes ces idées dans nos têtes. Si vous ne nous croyez pas, attendez la fin de la guerre et vous allez voir.

Un peu plus loin, Voldemort et Dumbledore combattaient. Voldemort faisait tout pour avoir l'avantage mais cela était un peu compliqué. Ce vieux lançait sort sur sort, ne lui laissant aucun répits. Malheureusement, le vieux directeur finit par le toucher. Voldemort tomba et se tordis de douleur. Dumbledore riait et qu'il s'approchait de lui avec la sombre idée de le faire souffrir avant de le tuer.

Voldemort souffrait et n'arrivait pas à se relever et à se concentrer. Il vit Dumbledore s'approcher de lui et il ragea. Tous ses efforts et ses sacrifices pour rien ! Et il vit son rêve avec son compagnon se briser. Jamais il ne pourra vivre heureux avec son Harry dans le monde qu'il aura construit pour tous les sorciers et êtres magiques.

-Mon pauvre Tom. Si jeune et déjà mort. Mais je doit aussi te remercier car c'est grâce à toi si je suis enfin célèbre, qu'on m'appelle le grand manitou suprême, que je suis riche et surtout que grâce à ta mort mon rêve va se réaliser. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne vas pas être seul bien longtemps en enfer, tout tes compagnon vont te rejoindre. Et en bonus Harry Potter ! Cet enfant que tu as essayé de tuer depuis qu'il est bébé va finalement te rejoindre pour que vous puissiez faire votre combat à mort à tout jamais. Et tu veux savoir comment ? Avec l'aide de la chère Ginny Weasley, il mourra empoisonné. Je suis si heureux ! Tout se passe comme dans mes plans ! Maintenant Tom, j'espère que tu ne vas pas me claquer entre les doigts. Ce serais dommage moi qui veux jouer avec toi avant de te tuer.

Voldemort ne perdis pas une miette de ses paroles et vis rouge quand ce vieux fou lui avait dit ce qu'il comptait faire à son Harry. Non ! Il ne voulait pas ça ! Il est d'accord pour sa mort mais pas pour celle d'Harry. Il est trop pur et innocent pour ce faire tuer par la main de ce vieux fou ! C'est avec détermination qu'il réussit à ignorer sa douleur et à jeter un informulé sur la main de Dumbledore, là où il l'avait touché lors de leur dernier combat, lui faisant lâcher sa baguette et crier de douleur. Avec un sort, il le pétrifia et l'attacha avant de le faire léviter. Quand il sortit du château, ses mangemorts l'aperçurent et hurlèrent de joie.

Voldemort se mit au centre de la cours de l'école et clama à tous ses mangemorts :

-Mes chers compagnons ! La bataille est terminée ! Dumbledore a perdu ! Nous avons gagné !

Tous les mangemorts hurlèrent de joie tandis que les élèves, les professeurs et l'Ordre du Phénix arrêtèrent les combats, désespérés. Ils avaient perdus. Certains s'enfuir immédiatement tandis que les autres furent attachés.

Alors que les prisonniers étaient privés de leur baguette, que les mangemorts faisaient sortir les élèves des autres années de l'école et que Dumbledore était mis sous surveillance, Voldemort essaya de retrouver son compagnon.

Il finit par le retrouver, dans un coin de la cour avec ses camarades. Il demanda aux autres élèves de partir avec Weasley et Granger, il voulait rester seul avec Harry. Une fois qu'ils eurent disparus, Voldemort n'hésita pas et pris Harry dans ses bras.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry, lui, était remplis de rage et des larmes de frustration et de colère perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Toutes ces journées à s'entraîner, tous ces sacrifices, toutes les morts de ses proches et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour finalement perdre la guerre parce qu'il s'est fait avoir comme un bleu. Il aurait dû se rendre compte qu'il y avait des taupes dans sa maison et dans les autres. Et à cause de ça, il n'a pas pu participer à la guerre et maintenant, ils avaient perdus. Tout est terminé, le monde sorcier va courir à sa perte.

Alors qu'il était en train de broyer du noir et de pleurer silencieusement, il sentit et entendit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui, puis l'instant d'après, il sentit des bras forts le serrer contre un torse musclé et chaud. Il releva immédiatement la tête et vit le visage de Voldemort et essaya de toutes ses forces de le repousser. Malheureusement cela ne lui attira qu'un grognement et les bras se resserrèrent encore plus autours de lui.

-Lâche moi ! cria Harry.

-Chut Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, tu es en sécurité maintenant et je ne laisserai plus Dumbledore te faire du mal.

-Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parle et puis lâche sale enflure ! cria de nouveau Harry en essayant de se dégager de sa poigne.

Malheureusement pour lui cela fut impossible tant la poigne est puissante. Il finit par abandonner et des minutes passèrent. Il se détendit un peu et Voldemort finit par lui parler.

-Maintenant que tu es un peu calmé, je voudrais te demander quelque chose : qu'est-ce que tu sais des veelas ?

-Hein ? Mais c'est quoi cette interrogatoire ? Et puis c'est quoi un veela ?

-Quoi, tu ne sais vraiment rien ? Mais qu'est-ce que ton parrain a fait avec toi ? C'est quelque chose que tous les adolescents doivent savoir peu avant leur 16 ans !

Voldemort était sidéré. Alors son compagnon ne savait donc rien de ce qui lui arrivait et du bonheur qu'il allait avoir maintenant et pour toujours.

-Harry, un veela est l'un des meilleurs compagnon que l'on peut avoir. Normalement, tous les sorciers doivent savoir ce qu'ils sont peu avant l'âge de leur 16 ans. Lorsque leur compagnon atteint l'âge de 16 ans, le veela le sent et finit par le trouver. Et le compagnon n'a pas intérêt à dire non car ça entraîne la mort à petit feu du veela sans compter que personne ne pourra rendre le compagnon plus heureux que son veela lui même. Le compagnon et le veela sont choisis par la magie et elle ne se trompe jamais, elle choisit le compagnon qui complète à merveille le veela et inversement.

-Mais c'est quoi ce baratin ? Et puis pourquoi tu me parles de ça ? Qu'est-ce ça a avoir avec moi ?

Voldemort sourit puis resserra son étreinte et lui murmura à son oreille :

-Parce que tu es mon compagnon.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Et pour ton information, je suis un garçon. A moins que tu ne veuille mon cul pour fêter ta victoire de lâche !

-Mais non Harry ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Ce que je veux dire...

-Si, j'ai bien compris ! Le Grand Voldemort est si content d'avoir gagner la guerre en utilisant des méthodes de triche et de lâche qu'il veut la fêter un violant le « Survivant » et en faisant de lui sa poupée sexuelle ! Vas y, viol moi ! Et si tu veux être encore plus excité, sache que je suis entièrement puceau, vierge ! Vas y baisse mon pantalon et...

-Ça suffit Harry ! hurla Voldemort. Tu vas maintenant m'écouter ! Oui j'ai gagné la guerre en utilisant une méthode pas du tout courageuse ! Non, je ne suis pas venu pour te violer mais au contraire pour te déclarer mon amour ! Non ce n'est pas une blague, tu es belle et bien mon compagnon et oui je t'aime ! Tu es toute ma vie et si tu essayes de t'enfuir loin de moi, je te jure que je retrouverai, que je te briserai tes jambes et que je t'enchaînerai à mes côtés jusqu'à ce que tu abandonne l'idée de me fuir !

Oui il était dur mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne voulait pas que son Harry lui échappe. Mais voilà, il est quelqu'un de très possessif mais tous les veelas sont pareils, à quelques degrés de différence. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : que son Harry finisse par comprendre qu'il n'est pas ce qu'il pense et qu'il accepte son amour.

Harry lui, était sous le choc Voldemort lui avait qu'il l'aimait, lui ? Apparemment oui après les déclaration qu'il vient de lui faire et ses promesses s'il le quittait. Mais il ne voulait pas encore le croire, après tout, c'est facile de se prendre pour un veela et il utilisait ça pour pouvoir le rabaisser encore plus mais il ne se laisserai pas faire. Il a combattu la mort plusieurs fois et c'est pas maintenant qu'il va abandonner cette bataille. Il va attendre un moment et pendant ce temps, il organisera un plan pour le vaincre et si c'était impossible seul, il demandera de l'aide aux personnes qui elles sont réellement loyales à Dumbledore. Et si personne ne veut de nouveau se battre il utilisera les grands moyens : l'Impero.

Voldemort, lui, avait senti une sorte d'aura noire tournoyer autours d'eux, particulièrement autour d'Harry. Il fronça les sourcils, pris le visage d'Harry dans ses mains, le releva et plongea dans son magnifique regard émeraude. Il utilisa l'occlumentie et regarda tout ce qui c'est passé dans la tête d'Harry, du moment où il lui a déclaré son amour au moment où il avait senti cette aura sombre. Il ressorti de la tête d'Harry, la colère se voyant sur son visage ainsi que la frustration. Donc son Harry ne le croyais toujours pas, pire il voulait encore sa peau. Mais pourquoi ne le croyait-il pas ? C'est vrai qu'il avait tué ses parents, le forçant à vivre chez une famille qui le déteste et faisant de sa vie un véritable cauchemar mais maintenant il regrettait tous ça et il voulait que ça change entre eux. Il pouvait bien tourner la page non ?

Harry avait senti des mains lui prendre son visage et le tirer vers le haut et il fut obligé de regarder Voldemort. Il fut étonné de voir un magnifique visage aux traits fins et des yeux rouges magnifiques au lieu du visage squelettique qu'il avait l'habitude de voir dans ses plus sombres cauchemars. Il senti qu'on pénétrait dans sa tête et compris que Voldemort était en train de voir ses pensés de meurtre. Quand il se retira de sa tête, Harry était en colère.

-Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

-Maintenant, ça suffit Harry ! Tu n'écoute vraiment rien ! Tu pense vraiment que je veux encore te briser ? Si je voulais vraiment te briser, je l'aurais vraiment et réellement fait ! Je suis encore désolé pour tous ce qui t'ai arrivé, pour la mort de tes parents et sache que je le regrette toujours mais maintenant il est temps pour toi de grandir et de tourner la page.

-Sache que jamais je ne changerai d'avis sur toi ! cracha Harry. Je te hais et jamais je t'aimerai. Mieux même, je voudrai que tu crève comme ça je pourrai enfin vivre ma vie aux côté de celle que j'aime !

-Tu parles de cette traînée de salope de Weasley ! Je vais te dire la vérité : cette salope ne t'aime pas ! Elle t'aime que pour ton fric et pour ton titre ! Et encore plus : elle veux te tuer pour avoir tout ton héritage et se faire tout les mecs du monde !

-C'est faux ! Ça t'as pas suffit de regarder dans ma tête, maintenant tu veux raconter des horreurs sur Ginny ! Va te faire foutre ! Ne me touche pas !

Harry dans sa colère n'a pas compris qu'il vient d'attiser la colère d'un veela très possessif et avant qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, il fut plaqué sur le sol et senti une douleur dans sa nuque. Il cria de douleur et senti quelque chose d'humide sur l'endroit où il avait ressenti la douleur. Voldemort de redressa et souris, fier. Harry compris alors qu'il l'avait mordu et alors qu'il allait en venir aux mains, Voldemort toucha du bout des doigts la marque qu'il venait de faire sur la gorge d'Harry. Immédiatement, ce dernier se détendis, toute idée malsaine l'ayant quitté.

Voldemort souris du relâchement de son compagnon et appela Severus. Ce dernier arriva et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait :

-Severus donne moi la potion de coercition et celle de sommeille. Aujourd'hui fut très mouvementé et le stress n'est vraiment pas bon pour un soumis.

Ce dernier lui donna la potion de coercition et de sommeille. Il commença avec la première. Il dirigea sa baguette vers la potion et dis :

-« A partir de maintenant, Harry Potter, tu n'essayeras plus de lever la main sur moi et tu obéira à mes demandes de tendresse ».

Harry qui n'avait rien perdu de la conversation, essaya de s'échapper des deux hommes. Malheureusement pour lui, Severus le plaqua sur le sol et Voldemort lui fit ingurgité la potion. Harry toussa, les larmes aux yeux.

-Désolé Harry mais je n'ai pas le choix, mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est temporaire, le temps que tu accepte tout ça et que tu m'accepte.

Il lui fit ingurgité la potion de sommeille, le pris dans ses bras et le berça, lui disant à quel point il l'aime déjà, que maintenant il prendra soin de lui et qu'il le comblera toujours. Harry finit par s'endormir à cause de la potion, les larmes aux yeux. Voldemort les essuya de son pouce et l'embrassa sur le front avant de le porter vers une chambre pour pouvoir se reposer à ses côtés.


	7. Chapter 7

Quand Harry commença a émergé des bras de Morphée, il sentit une douce source de chaleur et se pelotonna encore plus contre elle. Il sentit ensuite une caresse sur ses cheveux et sans s'en en empêcher, il ronronna. Un rire cristallin se fit entendre et il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il se rappela ce qui s'était passé, leva la tête pour voir le visage de Voldemort et il essaya de s'écarter de lui. Malheureusement, la poigne forte du mage noir l'empêchait de s'enfuir.

-Bordel lâche moi ! cria Harry, levant la main pour donner une claque dans l'espoir que la poigne s'affaiblisse mais alors que sa main s'abaissait, elle s'arrêta soudainement et il écarquilla les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est à cause de la potion de coercition que je t'ai donné hier, tu ne peux plus me faire du tord et tu devra m'obéir quand j'aurai besoin de moments de tendresse.

Harry écarquilla les yeux en se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé hier et les larmes montèrent dans ses yeux. Alors tout était bien finit, Voldemort avait bel et bien gagné ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. La potion est juste temporaire, il y a un antidote mais je ne te le donnerai pas t'en que tu n'as pas accepté tout ça et que tu m'aie accepté. Et concernant mes moments de tendresses, ce sont juste des moment où j'aurais besoin de câlins.

Harry ragea et alors qu'il allait l'insulter de nouveau Voldemort lui demanda :

-Harry, tu veux bien me faire un câlin ? demanda-t-il avec une voix douce.

Aussitôt, le corps d'Harry obéit immédiatement et il blottit contre le corps de Voldemort. Ce dernier l'enlaça fermement et roucoula à son oreille, le corps d'Harry se détendit immédiatement et il ferma les yeux. Après dix minutes, Voldemort prit la parole :

-Je suis sûr que tu as des tonnes de questions à me poser. Je te répondrai après la conférence qui elle va répondre à pas mal de tes questions.

-Une conférence ?

-Oui et je veux que tu y participe. Tu verra par toi même qui est celui qui te manipule vraiment et qui est le vrai méchant.

Voldemort desserra ses bras pour que Harry puisse se redresser et il se leva à son et se prépara. Il donna des vêtements à Harry pour qu'il puisse s'habiller décemment. Il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir qui soulignait ses formes. Voldemort sourit, murmura quelque chose et une chaîne s'attacha au poignet droit d'Harry et au poignet gauche de Voldemort , les reliant tout les deux.

-Je ne veux pas que tu en profite pour t'enfuir et de toute façon cette chaîne bloque tes pouvoirs magiques.

Harry grogna mais ne dis rien. Il le suivit jusqu'à la Grande Salle où il continua à marcher jusqu'à l'estrade. La chaîne disparut et deux mangemorts vinrent aux côtés de l'adolescent.

-Je veux que mes mangemorts et que tous les élèves voient qui est mon compagnon. Mais aussi pour pouvoir gérer les débordements. Si tu es à mes côtés les élèves se tiendront tranquilles car si tu es là cela veut dire que es consentant à m'écouter.

-Harry ne répondit rien et regarda autour de lui. La Grande Salle est entièrement vide et des mangemorts accompagné des élèves prirent place dans la salle. Les élèves furent étonné et certains soulagé de voir Harry en vie. Surtout Ron et Hermione (et aussi Ginny, heureuse que son porte feuille vivant encore en vie), eux qui avaient peur qu'ils soit arrivé quelque chose à lui quand ils avaient vu Harry dans les bras de Voldemort. Harry sourit de voir ses amis vivants puis regarda les deux mangemorts qui sont à ses côtés. Lucius Malfoy et Severus Rogue, deux des bras droits de Voldemort. Il soupira. Décidément, il ne fallait surtout pas essayer de s'enfuir.

Voldemort attendit que tout le monde soient dans la salle et attendit d'avoir le silence pour commencer à parler.

-Bonjour chers élèves et chers mangemorts. D'abord je tiens à rassurer les élèves que vous retrouverez vos parents, ensuite je dois vous annoncer que ce que je vais vous dire aujourd'hui est retransmis dans le monde sorcier. Je tiens à vous dire que quelqu'un vous manipulaient depuis le début. Ce que le vais vous dire et montrer n'est que la pure vérité. Celui qui nous manipulaient tous est Albus Dumbledore en personne.

-Vous mentez ! hurla la voix d'un élève.

-C'est à vous de décider si je mens ou pas. Je vais utiliser une magie de diffusion pour vous diffuser mes souvenirs.

Aussitôt Voldemort bougea sa baguette et un grand nuage de fumée apparut derrière lui. Des image défilèrent devant les yeux des élèves.

-Cela c'est passé lors de ma 7ème année.

Les image montrèrent Voldemort marcha vers le bureau directoriale. Alors qui allait frapper il entendit des éclats de conversation. Curieux, il s'approcha pour en entendre d'avantage.

-Fudge, je suis heureux de vous voir. Comment ce passe mes projets ?

-Tout marche comme vous l'avez prédis. Je ne vais pas tarder à entrer au Ministère. Et avec tout mes faux diplômes dans environs quelques année, je devrai être à la tête du Ministère.

-Parfait. Je vais pouvoir enfin commencer l'éradication du monde sorcier.

-Et comment allez vous l'éradiquer ?

-Je vais commencer par supprimer toute les fêtes traditionnelles du monde sorcier et les remplacer par les fêtes moldu. Je vais aussi, et cela avec votre aide une fois ministre, changer certaines lois, notament les loi concernant les êtres magiques. Je vais tous les bannir de la population sorcière, puis au final les éradiquer.

-Je vois. Et comment ça se passe avec Tom ? Son lavage de cerveau avance ?

-Oui. Il croit que Salazard, son ancêtre, déteste les sangs mêlés et les moldus. Bientôt, il aura son diplôme et je suis sûr qu'il commencera à se plonger dans les arts sombres. Il deviendra bientôt un grand mage que je me ferai un plaisir de rabaisser plus bas.

-Vous êtes vraiment incroyable comme toujours. C'est vrai que Salazard Serpentard était d'accord pour que tout les moldus et les sorciers soient enssembles dans une école de magie ?

-Bien sûr ! Et il était si naïf à l'époque. Il ne voyait pas le désir de possession que ces tas de merde de moldus pouvaient avoir. Dire que je suis le seul à le voir.

-Pas Tom ?

-Non, son cas est différent, il est complètement obnubilé par l'extermination des moldus qu'il ne peut pas le voir.

-Je vois. Et la suite ?

-Je projette de lancer un massacre dans le monde moldus quelques années après que Tom soit diplômé. Le monde sorcier croira que c'est lui.

-Je vois. Vous avez de très grands projets.

-Bon je vous revois dans quelques années.

La vision s'arrêta après cela. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient en choc, d'autres ne croyait toujours pas cette vision.

-moi aussi, quand j'ai entendu cela, je pensait avoir manger quelque chose de non digérable. J'ai fait mes propres recherches et il s'avérait que ce que j'ai entendu n'était que la pure vérité. J'en rageait tellement que je voulait qu'une chose : arracher les portes de son bureau et l'égorger avec une baguette. J'avais finalement décidé de réunir une armée pour pouvoir l'affronter. Malheureusement je devais tuer des personnes innocentes pour pouvoir continuer. Même si je m'en excuse, je sais que ça ne serai pas suffisant pour me faire pardonner.

-Donc vous ne regretter pas d'avoir tuer ? demanda Ron.

-Je le regrette et je ne le regrette pas. Si je n'avais pas tuer, je n'aurai pas pu avancer aussi loin, mais je regrette pour certains qui n'avais rien à avoir dans cette guerre.

Tout en parlant, il avait regardé quelques élèves pour finir par regarder son Harry. Si seulement les Potter lui avaient obéis... Il secoua la tête et continua.

-Si certains pensent que ce que je dis est faux, libre à vous mais cela ne changera pas le présent et le futur. Je compte changer notre monde en commençant par remettre ses traditions et changer ses lois, le reste viendra avec le temps.

-Ne l'écoutez pas ! Son souvenir est faux ! Il l'a manipulé ! hurla la voix de Ron.

-Malheureusement, ce souvenir est authentique. On peut bien sûr le modifier seulement si ont ressent des remords ou des regret envers ce qui s'est passé dans ce souvenir mais on peut aussi retrouver la vraie authenticité du souvenir si on l'accepte ainsi que ce qui s'était passé. Si je me trompe pas, pas mal de sorciers avaient modifié leur souvenir tellement qu'ils n'acceptait pas ce qui leur est arrivé n'est-ce pas M Weasley ?

Il entendit un grognement qu'il prit pour une affirmation. Il savait que le chef Weasley avait regretter certaines de ses actions qu'il avait volontairement modifié ses propres souvenirs.

-Autant faire simple : Dumbledore nous a tous manipulé. Il est le vrai méchant de cette guerre et moi je suis le gentil même si ce que j'ai fait n'est pas réellement bon.

La réunion se termina et les mangemorts raccompagnèrent les élèves dans leur dortoirs respectifs. Pendant ce temps, Harry, lui ne savait plus quoi penser. Ce souvenir était si vrai que c'était impossible qu'il soit faux. Même Voldemort l'avait confirmé. Alors toute sa vie n'était que mensonge ? Dumbledore, celui qui l'avait sauvé des Dursley et lui avait fait découvrir le monde de la magie, son vrai monde, n'était qu'un horrible manipulateur assoiffé de richesse, de gloire et de puissance. Toute sa vie, il l'avait manipulé pour que au final, il accomplisse une prophétie qui avait sceller sa vie et son destin. Sans qu'il puisse les retenir, les larmes dévalèrent son visage. Comment allait-il faire pour vivre ? Toute sa vie est gâchée et il a faillit la perdre. Il croyait finalement Voldemort, cet homme avait tout fait pour protégé le monde magique et au final, il s'était fait rejeter par toute la population sorcière.

Voldemort, après que les élèves soient sortis, se retourna vers Harry et vit les larmes de son compagnon. Il eut le cœur serré de voir son compagnon ainsi et le prit dans ses bras pour pouvoir le calmer. Il comprenait la tristesse de son compagnon. Toute sa vie n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges et de manipulations mais il ferrait en sorte qu'il comprenne que sa vie n'est pas fichue, qu'il lui restait encore beaucoup d'année devant lui pour tout rattraper.

Après plus d'une heure à garder son compagnon dans ses bras, Voldemort se redressa et vit que son compagnon s'était assoupi. Il le souleva dans ses bras avec douceur pour ne pas le réveiller mais son compagnon se réveilla et croisa son regard vide. Son cœur se serra à cette vue et voulu dire quelque chose quand son compagnon prit la parole.

-J'ai besoin d'aller voir Ron et Hermione, dit-il de sa voix enrouée.

Voldemort le regarda un instant, réfléchissant à cette demande et finit par accepter. Les amis de son compagnon étaient avec lui depuis le début et ils étaient inséparables. Il savait que son compagnon avait besoin de leur parler pour tout faire évacuer.

-D'accord mais je reste à tes côtés.

Harry acquiesça, ayant mare de continuer à se chamailler avec le plus vieux, se leva et alla en direction du dortoir des Gryfondor. Il prononça le mot de passe et entra dans la salle.

Tout les élèves étaient présent et il y régnait le silence alors que normalement il devait avoir le bruit de la musique et des discussions. Harry chercha ses amis et finit par les trouver, assis dans les fauteuil, près de la cheminée. Il se précipita vers eux, Voldemort sur ses talons. Ses amis se retournèrent et furent heureux de voir Harry.

-Harry, dit Hermione, les larmes aux yeux avant de le prendre dans ses bras, attirant un grognement de la part du mage noire. De quelle façon cette fille avait le droit de prendre son compagnon ?

-Harry, Vieux, dit Ron en lui donnant une tape dans le dos, attirant un nouveau grognement, plus fort de la part de Voldemort.

-C'est bon, tu ne vas pas commencer, râla Harry en direction du plus vieux.

-Si ils ne t'ont pas lâcher dans 5 secondes, je te ramène dans notre chambre et tu n'en sortira plus.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant d'aller dans les dortoir avec ses amis, toujours suivit par Voldemort. Une fois dans les dortoirs et Voldemorts à l'extérieur, les adolescents purent parler tranquillement. C'est Harry qui démarra la conversation.

-Vous allez bien ? Ils ne vous font aucun mal ?

-Non, répondirent les deux amis. Au contraire ils sont aux petits soins avec nous, peu importe qui on n'est. Avant la réunion, un petit de première année a pleuré parce qu'il avait peur et qu'il voulait revoir ses parents et un mangemort est venu le réconforter. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire mais ce que j'ai vu était bel et bien réel, annonça Ron.

-Oui c'était incroyable, dit Hermione.

-Je vois, ça augmente encore plus la vérité sur ce qu'a dit Voldemort. Mais je n'arrive pas à croire que Dumbledore ait osé nous manipuler, dit Harry en repensant à la réunion.

-Oui, il nous a bien eu avec son sourire de papy gâteau, grogna Ron. Jusqu'à la fin j'ai pensé que c'était faux mais maintenant je commence à le croire. Bordel je crois que je commence à avoir le syndrome des mangemorts.

-Moi aussi, quand j'ai entendu toute la vérité, je pensais que c'était un cauchemar mais non c'était bel et bien la vérité, dit Harry.

-D'ailleurs, j'ai rêver ou Voldemort avait grogné quand je t'ai pris dans mes bras ? demanda Hermione.

-Non tu n'a pas rêver. Au fait tu pourrais me faire des recherches sur le veelas ?

-Oui pourquoi ? demanda Hermione.

-Parce que Voldemort est un veela et qu'il dit que je suis son compagnon.

-Quoi ? crièrent Ron et Hermione en même temps.

-Je suis le compagnon de Voldemort, dit Harry calmement.

-Harry, tu sais déjà quelque chose sur les veelas ? demanda Hermione.

-Que se sont des compagnons qui trouvent leur compagnon grâce à la magie et que si je rejette l'amour d'un veela, ça le tuera à petit feu.

-Oui c'est ça mais je suis sûre qu'il y a encore plus sur eux, dit Hermione.

-Pour ça, il faudra qu'il me réponde à mes questions, dit Harry. Je rêve ou je suis le seul qui ne savait pas il y a hier, ce que c'était un veela ? demanda Harry.

-Pour nous, mes parents nous ont dis qui ils étaient, dit Ron.

-Harry, tu a dépassé ton temps, il faut y aller, dit Voldemort d'une voix douce.

Harry acquiesça, dit au revoir à ses amis et partit. Quand ils sortirent de la salle commune, Voldemort prit immédiatement Harry dans ses bras comme une princesse et trasplanna dans leur chambre.


	8. Chapter 8

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur appartement, Voldemort lâcha Harry sur leur lit et s'assit dans un fauteuil et s'approcha du lit. Il regarda Harry dans les yeux, pendant que ce dernier se remettait du transplannage, ce moyen de transport qu'il détestait. Il regarda Voldemort et ce dernier prit la parole :

-Maintenant Harry, as-tu des questions à me poser ? Je te répondrai à toutes tes questions, que ce soit sur la réunion de tout à leur ou sur notre lien ou même sur moi.

Harry réfléchit un instant sur les questions qu'il voulait lui poser puis parla.

-Les souvenir que tu nous a tous montrés sont réellement vrais ?

-Oui ils sont bel et bien vrai et réel. Dumbledore nous a tous manipulé et t'as utilisé comme une arme, une marionnette.

-Comment tu l'as prix quand tu avais entendus la vérité ?

-Comme je l'ai dit, au début j'ai immédiatement refusé cette vérité, puis après avoir réfléchit à tout ça j'ai commencé à faire des recherches, d'abord sur mon ancêtre pour en savoir plus sur lui mais aussi pour être sûr que le n'avais rêvé, puis sur les magouilles de Dumbledore et il semblerait que tout ça étaient bel et bien réel. A l'époque, j'étais tellement en colère que j'aurais pu détruire l'école. Mais je me suis vite repris car je savais qu'étant veela, je voulait que mon compagnon soit heureux et qu'il vive dans un monde où il pourrait être lui même et vivre son amour avec moi devant le monde entier, dit-il tout en regardant intensément Harry dans les yeux.

Harry rougit immédiatement devant se regard insistant et pensa à ses prochaines questions.

-Pourquoi as-tu tuer mes parents ?

-J'ai entendu dire de la part de Peter qu'ils avaient des informations sur une baguette très puissante. Je suis allé chez eux et malheureusement, ils n'ont pas voulus m'écouter et ton père s'était battu contre moi. Je l'ai tué et je suis monté dans ta chambre, là où tu était avec ta mère. Je l'ai vu te poser dans ton berceau et elle m'avais affronté. Elle était très et ce fut difficile de la vaincre. J'ai finit par utiliser son point faible : toi. J'ai dirigé ma baguette vers toi et j'ai lancé le sort de mort, sachant que ta mère se sacrifierait pour toi.

-Mais Peter est un traite !

-Non, il n'a pas trahis tes parents. Peter considérait vraiment James comme son ami et il avait plusieurs fois essayé de faire entendre raison à tes parents mais ces derniers ne l'ont pas écouté. Il a été très touché par leur mort et a juré sur leur tombe de prendre soin de toi. Lors de ma résurection, il a été obligé de te blesser. Il n'avait pas le choix, c'était pour que je puisse vivre de nouveau dans un corps humain.

-Tu es vraiment un veela ? demanda-t-il, ne croyant pas que son pire ennemi depuis qu'il est bébé soit un veela.

Voldemort soupira, puis sachant qu'il n'y avait qu'une seul solution pour que son compagnon le croit. Il se leva, enleva sa robe et la chemise noire qu'il portait et la seconde d'après, deux ailes noires sortirent de son dos. Elles étaient d'un noir corbeaux avec des reflet rouge sang au bout. Harry, émerveillé, se leva et s'approcha de Voldemort. Il caressa légèrement les ailes noires et fut surpris par leur douceur. Si douce qu'on voudrait se pelotonner dedans.

-Par Merlin. Elles sont magnifiques, ne peut-il s'empêcher de murmurer.

Voldemort sourit puis ajouta :

-Les veelas possèdent des ailes qui leur permettent de calmer mais aussi de protéger leur compagnon. Ils ne peuvent les montrer qu'à leur compagnon.

Le veela se retourna et enlaça Harry dans ses bras, le couvrant de ses ailes. Aussitôt, Harry se détendit contre le torse du plus grand et ferma les yeux, toute tristesse, peur et colère s'envolant, ne laissant place qu'à la tranquillité. Il resta un moment dans ces ailes, se laissant submerger par leur chaleur et leur douceur. Puis Voldemort les rétracta, attirant un gémissement de plainte de la part de l'adolescent. Il rit et caressa les cheveux de son compagnon, pour s'excuser. Harry se sépara de lui, ne sachant pas ce qui lui a prit de se laisser se prendre dans les bras de son... quoi ? Pas son ennemi en tout cas. Il avait mûrement réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de voir et avec les les réponses du mage noir, il avait finit par accepter cette dure réalité. Dumbledore l'avait bel et bien trahis, avait joué avec sa vie et avec ses émotions. Mais il ne considérait pas Voldemort comme son compagnon. Juste comme quelqu'un de normal. Mais est-ce que le mage noir est vraiment amoureux de lui ? Il releva la t^te et plongea son regard émeraude dans celui, rouge sang du plus âgé.

-Quand tu m'avait retrouvé, qu'est-ce que tu a pensé quand tu as su que c'est moi ton compagnon ? Et répond moi franchement.

Voldemort était heureux. Il attendait cette question avec impatience car elle signifiait que son Harry acceptait, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu, qu'il soit son compagnon et aussi son amour. Il avança jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de son compagnon.

-Pour te dire la vérité, quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois dans le champ de bataille, je ne t'avais pas reconnu puis après que tu ai parlé, je t'avais immédiatement reconnu. J'ai cru vouloir tout rejeter en bloc, puis mon côté veela m'a fait changer d'avis sur toi. J'ai réfléchit sur toi et ton passé et çà a amplement suffit à me faire tomber amoureux de toi. Harry écoute moi. Je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur et de mon âme. Tu es toute mon existence et ma vie et je veux partager le restant de a vie à tes côtés et cela, pour toujours. Je sais que tu ne pourra jamais me pardonner pour tout ce que je t'ai fait et fait à tes proches mais je te demande de me donner une chance de me racheter. De te montrer mon amour et de te comblé pour l'éternité. Je veux avoir une famille avec toi. Je veux que mon enfant soit de toi. Je te veux tout entier Harry, ton âme, ta vie, ton amour et ton corps.

Après sa tirade, Voldemort laissa à Harry le temps de digérer tout ça. Il a été honnête comme lui avait demandé son compagnon.

Harry quand à lui, avait les larmes aux yeux. Voldemort lui avait dit qu'il l'ailait et surtout, qu'il voulait fondé une famille avec lui, son plus grand rêve. Harry releva la tête et croisa le regard de son aîné. Il lui faudrait du temps pour le pardonner mais il pouvait bien lui donner une chance de se racheter.

-Voldemort...

-Appelle moi Tom. Nous sommes enssemble maintenant.

-Je n'ai jamais dis que je voulais être avec toi.

Voldemort sourit et donna à Harry une fiole.

-Au moins, tu m'a accepté et accepté cette situation. C'est l'antidote à la potion de coerxition.

Harry regarda la fiole, la déboucha et bu son contenu d'une traite. Il sentit une sorte de liberté longtemps retenu l'envahir. Il sourit et regarda Tom. Oui, il pouvait lui donner une chance de se racheter et il était prêt maintenant à prendre une nouvelle vie.


	9. Chapter 9

Le jour suivant la réunion, les élèves furent remis à leurs parents inquiets. Ils ne reprendront pas leurs cours avant une semaine, le temps que Poudlard subisse des modifications. Rien de bien important, elles ne concernent que les cours car Voldemort avait remarqué que le vieux accro aux bonbons au citron avait supprimer des cours qui étaient très importants comme par exemple le cours d'éducation moldu ou le cours des sorts de soin.

Les élèves furent heureux de revoir leurs parents vivants et en bonne santé tout comme ces derniers. Beaucoup parlèrent des derniers évènements.

Harry, lui, fit ses au revoir à ses amis. Contrairement aux autres, lui devait rester aux côtés de Tom pour qu'ils puisse commencer leur relation sur de bonnes bases et vu aussi que le lien le fera souffrir s'il reste loin du son futur compagnon. Il fut heureux de voir Met Mme Weasley vivant et les rassura en leur racontant tout. Ils furent stupéfiaient et inquiets de savoir pour son lien avec le mage noir, même s'ils savent qu'il n'était pas méchant en réalité.

-Je suis quand même surpris que Tu-Sais-Qui est en réalité un veela, dit M Weasley.

-Tom, récifia Harry.

-Désolé Harry mais se sont des habitudes qui ne disparaîtront pas d'un claquement de doigt, dit M Weasley avec une phrase typique des moldus.

Harry acquiesça avant de sentir des bras se serrer autour de son cou, l'étranglant presque. Les bras appartenant à la fameuse Ginny Weasley.

-Ginny... tu m'étouffe, dit Harry alors qu'il essayait de respirer un peu d'air.

-Oh, désolé Harry. Mais je suis si heureuse de savoir que tu es sain et sauf, dit-elle, pas vraiment désolé. Dis Harry, ce que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure, c'était une blague, hein ? Tu ne peux pas être lié à cet enfoiré de Voldemort, hein ? Tu m'aime toujours, hein ? dit-elle, espérant qu'elle puisse encore charmer cet imbécile pour avoir son argent et son titre.

-Non Ginny, ce n'est pas une blague, je suis vraiment le compagnon de Voldemort et j'ai bien peur que notre amour n'était qu'une illusion, dit-il en soupirant, sachant que ça lui ferait mal au cœur, elle qui l'aimait depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie.

Ginny elle était en rage. Son rêve était en train de tomber à l'eau. Cet idiot de Dumbledore s'était fait battre facilement, juste parce qu'il n'a pas tué Voldemort très rapidement et avait voulu joué avec ce dernier. Et maintenant, Harry lui filait entre les doigts. Foutu veela ! Il venait de lui faire perdre sa seule chance d'avoir Harry dans son lit ainsi que sa fortune. Mais elle n'avait pas perdu. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore unis, donc Harry est toujours libre. Alors elle avait en profité pour faire un filtre d'amour. Il lui suffit de lui donné ces gâteaux bourrés de filtre d'amour et il succombera à elle.

-Je vois, dit-elle avec une voix triste. J'espère que tu seras heureux. Tient, je t'ai fait des gâteaux, j'espère que tu les aimeras, dit-elle en lui donnant un sac remplis de gâteaux.

-Merci Ginny et je suis vraiment désolé pour toi, j'espère que tu trouvera l'amour de ta vie, dit Harry en prenant le sac de gâteaux.

Alors qu'il allait en manger un, Voldemort apparut tout d'un coup à côté de lui et lui subtilisa le sac plus le gâteau qu'il avait dans ses mains. Harry surpris, le gronda.

-Pourquoi tu fait ça ? Ce ne sont que des gâteaux, à moins que tu ne sois jaloux.

-Tu ne comprend pas Harry. Ces gâteaux sentent le filtre d'amour à plein nez ! gronda Tom. Cette chienne a voulu te séparer de moi et je déteste qu'on essaye de me prendre mon compagnon.

-Je ne vous permet pas d'insulter ma sœur ! Hurla Ron alors qu'il allait en venir avec les poings si Hermione ne l'avait pas arrêter.

-Tu la défend alors que cette pétasse ne voulait en réalité que l'argent, les titres et peut être même le corps d'Harry.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Et comment peux tu savoir tout ça ? demanda Harry.

-Quand j'ai immobilisé Dumbledore, j'ai fouillé dans sa tête et j'ai vu leur discussion très personnelle. Elle voulait te faire boire un philtre d'amour pour que tu tombes dans ses filets, puis t'épouser et te faire signer des papiers d'héritage pour qu'a ta mort, elle puisse hériter de toute ta fortune et de tes titres. Cette chienne utilisait son innocence et ses atouts pour manipuler ton amour.

Harry le regarda, choqué. Est-ce vrai ce qu'il avait dit ? Il ne pouvait pas croire que celle qu'il considérait comme une petite et peut-être même plus jusqu'à qu'il rencontre Tom ait pu vouloir faire ces choses là. Il regarda Ginny dans les yeux et fut choqué de voir de la haine dans ses yeux alors qu'elle fixait Tom avec un air de fille innocente blessé.

-Non ce n'est pas possible, jamais tu ne ferait ça, hein ? demanda-t-il, confus.

-C'est vrai ça ! Pas vrai sœurette que tu l'aime depuis qu'il t'a sauvé, hein ? Tu ne ferai jamais un truc comme ça, hein ? demanda Ron, de l'espoir et de l'inquiétude brillant dans ses yeux.

-Mais vous êtes aveugles ou vous le faîtes exprès ? Harry, sens ces gâteaux et dis moi quelle est cette odeur, dit Tom en lui donnant le paquet.

Harry prit le paquet, les mains tremblantes. Il renifla cette odeur et fut surpris de sentir l'odeur de forêt, de coca et de chocolat. Des odeurs qu'il adore sentir. Aucun doute, il s'agissait d'un filtre d'amour. Il releva la tête, l'abattement se lisant dans ses yeux. Ron lui prit le sac de gâteaux des mains et le renifla avec Hermione et sa famille. Quelques instants plus tard, tous avaient une mine abattu, ne pouvant croire cela. Ces gâteaux sentaient le filtre d'amour à plein nez.

-Alors ? demanda Tom.

-Ginny, dis nous que ce n'est pas toi qui a fait ces gâteaux, que c'est une autre fille qui a eu le béguin pour lui et qui t'a demandé de les donner à Harry, demanda Ron, une étincelle d'espoir brillant encore dans ses yeux.

-Non Ron, c'est bel et bien moi qui les aient fait et qui a mis le filtre d'amour dedans, dit Ginny avec une voix faible.

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda Mme Weasley.

-Vous ne comprenez donc rien ma parole ! C'est pourtant évident ! J'ai fait ça pour pouvoir charmer Harry, l'épouser et ainsi avoir toute sa fortune. Vous ne comprenez toujours pas que je suis malheureuse d'être pauvre, de vivre dans un taudis et d'être la risée de tous alors que je suis une sang pure ! Normalement, je devrai avoir de l'argent à mes pieds et avoir les habits les plus beaux au monde ! D'avoir sans cesse des déclarations d'amours ou de me faire baiser par les plus beaux sangs purs du monde sorcier mais non ! Je n'ai rien de tout ça et pourquoi ? Parce que mon foutu père ne voulait travailler qu'avec ces moldus qu'il considère comme fascinant ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de si fascinant ? Ces ne sont que des merdes de sous race qui ne passe que leur temps à faire la guerre et à pourrir notre si beau monde magique ! J'ai rejoins Dumbledore parce qu'il nourrissait comme moi une haine profonde envers eux.

Ginny se tourna alors vers Harry et ce dernier pu voir son vrai visage. Dans ses yeux y reflétait de la haine, de la colère une grosse envie de le faire souffrir. Elle avait un sourire de dément.

-Mon cher Harry. Si tu savais comme c'était jouissif de te voir dans la coupe de ma main et d'obéir à chacune de mes demandes. J'aurais bien voulus t'épouser mais avant tu était si pathétique, si petit, si faible. Tu était tellement en manque d'amour que tu était prêt à tout pour avoir à tes côtés une famille, peut importe qui ça pouvait être. Et c'est justement cet amour qui t'aurais tué. Mais après les vacances d'été, tu es revenu encore plus beau qu'avant et je n'avais qu'une seule idée : me faire défleurer par toi. Cela aurait été un honneur pour toi d'avoir eu l'innocence de la future sorcière la plus riche de l'Angletere. Et il a fallut que tu tombe sous le charme de ce mangemort. Comme je le pensais, même si tu as changé d'apparence, tu reste toujours aussi pathétique. Ceux qui naisse en tant que merde le reste jusqu'à la fin.

Les mots de Ginny blessèrent violemment Harry. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la fille qu'il aimait il y a quelques mois de cela soit en réalité une femme aussi ignoble. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il aurait sans doute pleurer si Tom ne l'avait pas pris dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Le fait d'être dans ses bras lui fit énormément du bien.

Ginny se retourna ensuite vers sa famille.

-Maintenant par qui commencer maintenant que suis démasquée, autant vider entièrement mon sac. Je sais, maman, jusqu'à aujourd'hui tu n'a pas arrêter de me faire chier jusqu'au bout. Et autant le dire tout de suite j'ai toujours détesté les pules et autres vêtements que tu nous confectionnais. Tu n'as aucun goût malgré le fait que tu regarde la mode du monde sorcier. Tu veux savoir ce que je faisait des vêtements que m'offrais ? Je les foutait dans le feu. Et autant te dire quant plus d'être de la merde, tes vêtements brûlent très mal.

Ginny se retourna vers son père.

-Papa, je vais te dire une chose : je te hais. Je ne sais pas si j'ai été adopté ou si mon véritable père avait engrossé ma mère puis s'était cassé mais en tout je ne t'ai jamais considérer comme mon père. Tu aurais travailler au ministère et ainsi nous rendre la vie plus facile et plus simple mais non. Tu as décidé de rester aux côtés de tes moldus, te fichant complètement de ta famille. Même si on mourrait tous de faim, ça ne te ferais rien, au contraire, je suis sûre que tu aurais été heureux d'avoir des boulets en moins.

-Ginny...je...

Ginny ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer qu'elle se tourna vers Hermione.

-Hermione, si tu savais comme ton savoir pouvait me saouler. Toujours à être Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, toujours à être fière de ton intelligence. C'est comme ça que tu n'as pas d'amis, tu es si chiante qu'ils se barrent tous dès qu'ils te voient. A ton avis, tu pensais réellement que j'étais avec parce que je t'appréciais ? Non, j'étais avec toi parce que tu faisait pitié à penser que tout le monde t'appréciais. Et les conseils que tu me donnais, je faisait exprès de t'écouter pour ne pas te blesser, mais vraiment ils ne servaient à rien. Pour faire simple personne ne t'aime et la personne qui ose t'apprécier doit être elle aussi seule.

Pour finir, elle se tourna vers Ron, un sourire cruel sur le visage.

-Et le meilleur pour la fin Ron. Alors par quoi commencer ? Hum... Je sais ! Ron si tu savais à quelle point je te déteste. Je sûre que je te déteste depuis ma naissance. Tu me fais vraiment honte. Tu es ringard, con et vraiment nul en magie. Tu n'arrive même pas à faire un sort simple sans te le ramasser en pleine gueule. Pendant le bal, j'ai cru avoir la plus grande honte de ma vie quand tu étais venu avec la robe que maman t'avait passé. Mais pourquoi tu n'avait pas acheté une autre robre ? Tu aurais pu demander de l'argent à un ami pour que tu soit mieux fringué, mais non. En plus, tu avais osé dire que c'était pour moi cette robe. Pendant des mois, je ne pouvais même être à tes côtés sans avoir la honte. Et maintenant, tu es tombé amoureux d'Hermione. Tout compte fait, pour une fois que tu a fait un bon choix. Un couple de ringards et je vois déjà comment vont être vos enfants : des parfait grands ringards et de la bonne merde de naissance.

Une fois qu'elle eut finit, elle fut heureuse de voir les membres de sa famille entièrement brisés. Pour elle, c'était une vengeance jouissif. Elle s'était enfin vengé de sa famille qui lui avait fait vivre un véritable enfer. Elle regarda Harry et vit son regard triste. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et alors qu'elle allait sortir sa baguette, Tom fut plus rapide qu'elle et la désarma très vite. Il lui coinça ses bras derrière son dos et appela des mangemorts. Deux apparurent et il dit d'une voix qui lui promettait milles souffrances :

-Puisque tu voulait te faire défleurer, tu vas être servis. Tu vas être entraîner aux cachots et devenir la pute des mangemorts. Tu voulait baiser avec des sangs purs alors tu vas être servie et aucune tendresse ne sera autorisé.

Les deux mangemorts acquiescèrent avec un sourir de pervers, la ligotèrent à l'aide de sorts et la conduisit vers les cachots. Ginny, elle, hurlait de rage de voir que son plan pour son futur tombait à l'eau.

Quand aux autres, un silence lourd et triste planait. La personne qu'ils considérait comme une sœur a voulu les trahir juste pour de l'argent. Les parents Weasley, eux, ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils avaient pu louper avec leur fille pour qu'elle soit si horrible. Harry, lui, n'en pouvait plus de tout cela, il avait l'impression que toute sa vie n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge. On le manipulait depuis qu'il était bébé et ça continuait toujours. Il finit par partir en disant un dernier au revoir à ses amis et à leur famille et alla vers un coin de la cour pour laisser libre cour à ses sentiments. Tom arriva quelques minutes après et prit son compagnon dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

Après une heure à réconforter son compagnon, il le laissa reculer pour s'essuyer les yeux. Il grogna en voyant les yeux rouges de son amour et se jura mentalement qu'il ira un jour voir cette salope et lui fera regretter son existence, voir même d'être sortie des couilles de son père.

-Harry. Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça. Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi mais il le fallait. Cette fille a participé à presque tout les plans de Dumbledore, en outre, les plans consistant à l'éradication du monde magique et ta manipulation.

-Je comprend. Merci de m'avoir protéger d'un autre qui voulait ma peau.

Tom sourit et caressa la tête d'Harry en un geste affectueux. Puis il rougit très légèrement et commença à être gêné.

-Je voulait te demander... Je sais que c'est trop rapide pour toi et que tu veux encore du temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans ta tête mais je voulais te demander... Est-ce que tu voudrais vivre avec moi ? Je voudrais commencer notre relation sur de bonnes bases et pour commencer une relation, il faut apprendre à se connaître entre nous et avoir une complicité. Alors, est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il était extrêmement nerveux. Il n'a jamais été doué quand il s'agissait de déclaration.

-Oui, je le veux, dit Harry avec espoir. Il savait que maintenant tout était finit, qu'il allait pouvoir vivre comme il le voulait et il savait que Tom le laissera vivre comme il le souhaite. Il ne restait plus qu'a tourné la page sur ce passé remplis de mensonges.

Tom, lui était au comble de la joie. Il savait pourtant que cette joie là n'était rien face à la joie qu'il aurait quand Harry acceptera de se marier avec lui et d'avoir des enfants. Il prit dans ses bras et commença à renifler l'odeur de son compagnon. Une odeur de forêt qui l'apaisa entièrement. Il se sépara de lui et l'embrassa sur le front.

Mon compagnon, je suis si heureux que tu ais accepté ma demande. Nous déménageons maintenant. Ne t'inquiète pas, tes affaires sont en train d'être téléportés dans tes appartements. Allons-y maintenant.

Tom prit fermement Harry dans ses bras et transplana.


	10. Chapter 10

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la bataille finale. Harry avait emménagé dans la chambre que Tom avait aménagé pour lui. Durant la semaine de vacance, Harry et Tom avaient passé du temps ensemble, apprenant à se connaître. Harry avait appris que Tom est en réalité un homme doux mais à la fois effrayant. Il était prêt à tout pour son compagnon, pour le protéger et le rendre heureux. Il avait aussi apprit que ce dernier connait sa vie sur le bout des doigts, comme si il avait lui aussi vécu sa vie.

Tom lui avait aussi montré et fait voir des choses de la vie comme le cinéma, internet, les fast-foods, le foot, … Harry était au comble de la joie. Il voyait ce que les adolescents de son âge devraient aussi voir et fut étonné de voir qu'il appréciait le foot, le sport mondialement connu dans le monde moldu.

Et pendant cette semaine, Tom en avait profité pour offrir des présents à Harry pour commencer sa séduction. Il avait commencé par lui offrir des fleurs, puis des vêtements. Il lui avait même offert un petit chat en peluche car il avait remarqué le caractère câlin de son Harry. La veille de la reprise des cours, il lui avait offert son ultime cadeau, qu'il savait, rendrait son compagnon heureux : il lui avait offert un bébé tigre blanc. Ce bébé a le pelage aussi blanc que la neige et ses yeux sont d'un bleu aussi claire que l'océan. Quand ils étaient au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter de nouvelles fournitures scolaire pour Harry, ils étaient passés devant une boutique pour familiers et Tom avait remarqué que son compagnon ne le suivait plus. Il s'était arrêté devant la vitrine de la boutique et son regard était comme bloqué. Le plus âgé s'était rapproché de lui et avait suivit son regard pour tomber sur une grosse petite boule de poile blanche. Il avait compris que son compagnon avait trouvé son familier. Il avait donc, après avoir transplaner chez eux et dit à son compagnon qu'il sortait faire un truc important, retransplaner dans le Chemin de Traverse et aller dans la boutique de familiers pour acheter cette petite boule de poile adorable. Il se souvenait des émeraudes brillantes de son compagnon alors qu'il découvrait son cadeau. Il lui avait littéralement sauté dans les bras pour le remercier.

Il se souvenait même que pendant qu'il le remerciait, le petit tigre avait foncer dans leurs jambes, leur faisant perdre l'équilibre. Tom avait utilisé son propre corps pour empêcher son compagnon de se faire mal et quand ils atterrirent sur le sol, Harry avait, par accident, collé ses lèvres à celles de Tom. Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, Harry s'était écarté du plus grand et s'était levé de son corps en balbutiant des excuses. Tom s'était redresser en lui disant que ce n'était rien et avait regardé les lèvres pleines de son compagnon. Ils s'étaient regardés dans les yeux et très doucement, Tom s'était rapprocher de son compagnon en lui disant de ne pas bouger. Tout en s'approchant et en remarquant que son amour ne reculait pas, il avait fermé les yeux et avait posé ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Ce contact les avait électrifiés puis Tom approfondis son baisé sans envahir sa cavité buccale. Ils s'étaient séparés après quelques minutes pour recommencer, cette fois-ci, Harry lui avait donné la possibilité de pénétrer dans sa bouche. Un doux ballet avait commencé et avait duré une éternité pour eux et avaient finis par se séparer, manquant d'air. Tom était heureux de ces premiers baisés qu'il avait échangé avec son compagnon. Et depuis ils avaient continué à s'embrassé, tantôt tendrement, tantôt brusquement.

Harry quand à lui, avait redouté la rentrée. Il ne voulait pas se séparer de celui qui avait finit par creuser une petite place dans son cœur et qui continuait de prendre de l'ampleur. Il avait aussi remarquer que tout les mangemorts sont fidèllent à Tom et qu'ils l'avaient suivis de leur plein gré. Il avait aussi apprit que Rogue l'avait rabaissé et insulté durant toute sa scolarité car il devait obéir aux ordres de Dumbledore. En réalité, lui et son père avait finit par se pardonner et tracé un trait sur leur haine datant de Poudlard. Harry fut étonné de savoir que Rogue ne l'avait jamais haït, qu'au contraire, il s'inquiétait pour le fils de ses amis.

Le jour de la rentrée, c'est un Harry un peu triste qui retrouva ses amis dans leur compartiment. Ses amis, quand à eux, s'étaient difficilement remis des remarques cinglantes de Ginny. Ils se souvenaient avoir pleurer pendant une nuit tant elles étaient horribles. Finalement, ils s'étaient un peu remis de ça et c'est un Harry avec une petite mine qu'ils accueillirent.

Ils lui avaient demandé ce qui lui arrivait et ce dernier leur avait raconter sa semaine. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, ces amis réfléchirent et comprirent la tristesse et les sentiments de leur ami. Ce dernier était juste triste de se séparer de l'homme qu'il appréciait. Il leur avait raconté que Tom lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter de cette séparation.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, ils furent soulagé de voir que rien n'avait changé concernant l'apparence de l'école. Même la grande salle n'avait pas changé ainsi que le déroulement de la soiré. Mais il y avait des changements concernant plusieurs choses. D'abord les cours qui eux avaient de nouvelles matières que l'on pouvait étudier en tant qu'option à savoir le cours de soin, d'étude moldu, de combat ( avec baguette, armes ou à mains nues ) et étude supérieure de créatures magiques.

Il y avait aussi un changement concernant les maisons. Le professeur Macgonagal leur avait annoncé que la compétition entre les quatre maisons a été supprimer et que de nouvelles avaient été annoncé. Il était maintenant interdit de rabaisser un élève ou une maison à cause de son infériorité ou de sa faiblesse, ni au niveau comportementale, ni au niveau scolaire de peine d'être sévèrement punis. Il était maintenant possible de partager avec d'autres élèves d'autres maisons et de les aider. Du coup, ces changements avaient permis à tous les élèves de changer de table et de discuter avec les autres élèves.

Harry, lui, ne voulait pas participer aux discussions. La présence rassurante de Tom le manquait déjà. Il caressa avec affection Byako qui était sur ses genoux. Il avait montré Byako, car c'était comme ça qu'il avait nommé le tigrou, à ses amis en leur disant que Tom le lui avait offert. Hermione, elle, était en plein extase devant cette boule de poil adorable. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de le caresser en disant n'importe quoi.

Byako ronronna et cela lui apporta un petit sourire à Harry. Au moins, il pouvait avoir un peu de la présence de Tom à ses côtés jusqu'aux prochaines vacances.

Le repas se termina rapidement et à la fin, Haggrid vînt le voir en disant que le nouveau directeur le convoquait. Harry haussa un sourcil et se leva, portant sa petite boule de poil. Il marcha dans les couloirs jusqu'au bureau du directeur et il y entra après avoir dis le mot de passe. Il ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui et regarda vers le bureau pour n'y trouver personne. Il regarda autour de lui quand il sentit un contact chaud contre ses lèvres, puis il vit un visage fin. Il compris que c'était Tom qui l'embrassait et c'est avec joie qu'il répondit à son baisé. Il dura un long moment avant de se casser, tout les deux manquant d'air.

Harry se blottit contre Tom et respira son odeur. Sa tristesse de tout à l'heure s'envola quand il sentit la chaleur du plus grand contre lui, se rassurant de savoir que c'était bien réel, qu'il ne rêvait pas. Après un long moment, il se sépara de Tom.

-Mais... Je ne comprends pas...

-C'est moi le nouveau directeur de Poudlard. J'ai toujours voulu avoir ce poste. Pas parce que j'aime cette école mais aussi pour pouvoir protéger mes élèves et leur faire découvrir les véritables traditions sorcières.

-Je vois. Mais tu aurais dû me dire que tu serais le nouveau directeur. J'étais vraiment triste de me séparer de toi !

-Alors je t'ai manqué mon chaton ? demanda Tom avec une voix tinté de séduction et de joie.

Harry rougit et détourna la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard. Il lui arrivait de dire des choses gênantes sans qu'il s'en empêche.

Tom sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau, heureux que son chaton commence à avoir des sentiments pour lui. La tristesse de croire qu'il ne reverra son compagnon que lors des prochaines vacances et pour lui la preuve que son compagnon commençait à tomber sous son charme.

-Je suis si heureux, dit Tom une fois le baisé terminé.

Harry rougit encore et alors qu'il allait partir pour rejoindre son dortoir, Tom l'attira contre lui en le serrant par la taille.

-Où allais-tu mon amour ?

-Dans mon dortoir, pourquoi ?

-Mais tu vas vivre dans mes appartements maintenant, dit le plus âgé d'une voix douce. Tes affaires ont déjà été installé dans mes appartements.

Et pour accompagner ses propos, Tom le porta comme une princesse et transplana dans ses appartements. Il atterri dans un salon aux tons pourpres et marrons, donnant une impression de chaleur et de détente. Il posa Harry et l'aida à tenir droit sur ses pieds, n'étant pas encore à l'aise avec ce moyen de transport.

Harry se redressa après avoir repris ses esprit et regarda le salon. Il y avait deux canapés trois places de couleur rouge et deux fauteuils de même couleur. Il y avait aussi une cheminée ainsi qu'une table basse entre les deux canapés.

Une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits et finit de regarder la pièce, Tom l'emmena dans une autre pièce, la chambre aux tons rouges et bleus. Harry y entra et pendant ce temps, Tom se changea d'un coup de baguette, ne portant plus qu'un bas de pyjama et un tee-shirt noirs. Harry se retourna pour voir Tom lui montrer sa malle avec ses affaire ainsi qu'un panier pour son familier. Le brun posa le tigrou dans son panier et se changea lui aussi d'un sort, ne portant plus qu'un short gris et un long tee-shirt blanc qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. En effet pendant la semaine de vacance, Tom l'avait emmener dans une boutique de vêtements de style moldu pour qu'il s'achète des vêtements de sa taille et en bonne état. Il savait que Harry n'avait que pour seul vêtements les vieux vêtements de son cousin. Il fallait qu'il trouve le temps de leur rendre une petite visite à ces monstres.

Une fois cela fait, Tom le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa encore, se collant et se frottant contre lui, attirant un gémissement au plus jeune. Il sourit et se sépara de lui, attirant un autre gémissement, cette fois de protestation, au plus jeune. Il lui montra un lit double bleu royal. Le plus jeune soupira et finit par se glisser entre les couverture, Tom le rejoignant très vite après avoir fait conjurer de la nourriture pour le tigrou. Il le prit dans ses bras et le câlina un peu avant de le laisser plonger dans les bras de Morphée, le rejoignant très vite.

Depuis ce jour, Harry fut la personne la plus heureuse de l'école et se plaisait même très bien aux nouveaux cours, en particulier celui de soin, le professeur lui disant qu'il avait un don tout comme avec la DCFM. La journée, il menait sa vie d'écolier et le soir, il venait se câliner dans les bras du plus grand mage noire de l'histoire de la magie. Le mois s'écoula très vite et bientôt vînt la fête d'Halloween. Mais celle-ci était bien différente de celle qu'il avait l'habitude de voire. Elle se déroulait bien sûre la nuit mais avait un côté encore plus réaliste. Avant la nuit, des bonbons furent donner par Fleurry et Bott et ces bonbons avaient la capacité de permettre à ceux qui les mangent de prendre l'apparence et certains pouvoir du monstre qui veulent ressembler.

Cette nuit là, les enfants du monde sorcier avaient passé une fête géniale, bien meilleur que le Halloween qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire et voir. Harry, lui, avait pris un bonbon qui pour lui était un bonbon loup, alors qu'en réalité, c'était un bonbon pour se transformer en neko boy. Il fut horrifié en voyant les petites oreilles et la queue noirs de chat qui étaient apparu. Il avait fusillé Tom du regard car c'était bien lui qui lui avait donné ce bonbon en lui disant que c'était celui du loup garou. Le plus âgé s'était plié en deux de rire, puis une fois son rire passé, il avait emmené de force Harry dans les rues du Pré Au Lard pour la collecte des bonbons. Harry avait cru mourir de honte quand il croisa la route de Malfoy et de sa bande, qui lui, n'avait pu empêcher un sourire de se peindre sur le visage.

Une fois la soirée finit, Harry avait boudé Tom pendant une quelques heures avant de finalement le pardonner en lui faisant promettre de ne plus recommencer sa blague. Tom avait accepté mais avait crois ses doigts derrière son dos, brisant la promesse en se promettant de recommencer. Harry était si mignon avec ses petites oreilles et sa queue noirs.


	11. Chapter 11

Le temps passa lentement et rapidement, les mois s'écoulèrent. Harry et ses amis ont passé leur dernière année à s'amuser, à profiter de leur scolarité et de leur adolescence avant le passage à l'âge adulte. La relation entre Tom et Harry progressa aussi. La timidité d'Harry au début de leur relation avait disparue et il avait pu reconstruire sa vie avec Tom.

Maintenant, c'est la veille avant les examens de fin d'année. Harry était en train de réviser dans les appartements de Tom pour pouvoir se concentrer. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un chapitre à réviser et il aurait finit. Alors qu'il était en train de réviser le dernier paragraphe, il sentis des bras enrouler sa taille et plaquer son dos contre un torse dur et chaud. Il sourit et ferma les yeux, se détendant contre le corps de son amour.

Tom sourit de la détente de son compagnon, colla ses hanches contre les siennes et enfouit son nez dans le coup d'Harry, respirant son odeur. Il gémit de son odeur et embrassa le coup d'Harry avant de mordre tendrement puis de sucer sa peau, là où il l'avait mordu. Il retira sa bouche et admira le suçon qu'il venait de faire. Il avait l'habitude de faire des suçons dans le cou d'Harry pour montrer à tout le monde que son Harry était revendiquer et pris.

Harry, lui, n'avait pu s'empêcher de gémir en sentant Tom le mordre, puis de le sucer. Il sentit tout d'un coup quelque chose de dure contre le bas de son dos et rougit en s'apercevant qu'il était lui aussi excité. Il bougea des bras de Tom pour aller à la salle de bain en lui disant qu'il allait prendre sa douche. Ces derniers temps il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être excité pour rien quand étant avec Tom. Alors qu'il allait entrer dans la salle de bain, il sentit Tom le prendre dans ses bras et frotter son bassin contre ses fesses.

-Te laisser partir alors que tu est excité comme moi, je ne crois pas, dit-il d'une voix excitante.

Harry rougit violemment en comprenant que son compagnon avait senti qu'il était excité. Soudain, Tom le souleva dans ses bras et l'emmena dans leur chambre. Il déposa Harry sur lit et se positionna au dessus de son corps.

-Si tu savais Harry comme j'attendais ce moment avec impatience. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, te soumettre, te faire grimper aux rideaux, te faire hurler de plaisir et te faire supplier de te défoncer, dit-il d'une voix profonde et terriblement excitante.

Harry déglutit devant le flot de paroles vulgaires et terriblement excitantes de plus âgé. Il essaya de repousser ces mains qui elles avaient commencé à enlever sa robe.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon chaton, je vais te faire jouir avec mes mains et ma bouche. Je te ferai voir le paradis de l'extase une autre fois.

Tom réussit à se débarrasser de la robe de son compagnon mais grogna de frustration lorsqu'il se rendis compte qu'il avait encore beaucoup à enlever. D'un geste de sa baguette, il fit disparaître les vêtements d'Harry et les siens, ne leur laissant que leur boxeurs. Harry rougit et essaya de prendre la couverture pour couvrir son corps quand il sentit un frottement contre son érection couverte par son sous-vêtement. Il gémit et se cambra, voulant mieux ressentir ce contact.

Tom sourit, victorieux et heureux d'entendre ce doux son. Il se pencha et embrassa son compagnon, débutant un bal érotique avec langue. Pendant qu'il l'occupait de sa langue, sa main gauche descendit vers son téton gauche et le caressa légèrement avant de le pincer délicatement, provoquant un gémissement de plaisir étouffé de la part d'Harry. Il rompit le baisé, manquant d'air et profita qu'Harry reprenait son souffle pour descendre vers son torse et de happer un petit bouton de chaire rose entre ses lèvres. L'effet se fit immédiat et Harry gémit de plaisir. Tom continua de sucer le bout de chaire avant de faire pareil avec l'autre. Harry n'arrêtait pas de gémir, c'était si bon ! La langue et les lèvres de Tom sur son torse lui donnait de frissons de plaisir dans les reins. Il bougea des hanches pour avoir plus de contact et lorsqu'il heurta le membre durci de son compagnon, ils gémirent de plaisir ensemble.

Tom n'en pouvant plus, il arracha le boxeur de son chaton ainsi que le sien, obtenant ans un premier temps une protestation de son compagnon puis un gémissement étranglé lorsque le regard de son compagnon se posa sur son membre durcis. Il faut dire qu'il a été beaucoup gâté par la nature et pensant que son membre sera bientôt dans le petit postérieur serré de son chaton le fit durcir encore plus.

-Mon petit chaton, si tu savais comme je suis excité rien quant pensant à ma bite dans ton petit cul serré, ça me donne envi de te mettre à quatre pattes, de te ligoter les mains et de te violer comme une bonne chienne en chaleur, dit-il en gémissant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui comme tu le sais, je vais te sucer et conduire à l'extase pendant que toi tu me sucera.

-Mais... Je ne sais pas faire ça ! Et comment je pourrait mettre quelque chose de si énorme dans ma bouche, dit-il en rougissant devant ce flot de parole.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'apprendrai, dit-il tout en caressant son membre rougit par le plaisir.

Harry se cambra immédiatement sous le plaisir et essaya de bouger des hache pour avoir plus mais le plus grand avait décidé autrement. Dans la seconde suivante, Harry se retrouva la tête entre les jambes du veela, ce dernier assis dans le lit.

-Prend la entre tes mains et fait des mouvements de va et viens.

Harry regarda le membre, le prit dans ses mains et fit des mouvements de va et vient, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite tout en serrant de temps en temps le membre entre ses mains. Tom lâchait des gémissements de plaisirs, ce qui encouragea Harry à continuer.

-Harry... mmh... Maintenant lèche le s'il te plaît. Commence en bas et monte vers le haut de ma queue et lèche et suce mon gland, gémit-il en appuyant de la main sur la tête d'Harry pour l'encourager.

Harry déglutit et se mit au travail. Il sortit sa langue et lécha timidement le membre commençant par le bas et remonta lentement. Il recommença plusieurs fois et finit par lécher le gland et le sucer. Pendant tout ce temps, Tom lâchait des gémissements de plaisirs, ne les retenant pas pour encourager son compagnon. Tout en caressant sa tête, il regardait son compagnon concentré sur sa tâche. Il le trouvait tellement érotique, il ne voulait qu'une chose : jouir dans sa bouche et sur son visage.

-Harry, tu es si érotique... Maintenant met le dans ta bouche.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et voulu reculer mais la main de Tom appuya plus fort sur sa tête et le fit engloutir d'un coup son membre dans sa bouche. Harry s'étouffa à cause de la grosseur de sa queue. Il faut dire qu'il a une grosse bite de cheval.

-Calme toi Harry, respire par le nez, détend ta mâchoire et avale la comme si tu avalait de la nourriture. Putain Harry, ta bouche est si petite et si chaude, gémit-il.

Harry se calma et fit ce que Tom lui disait et il réussit à détendre un peu sa mâchoire. Il commença à faire de lents va et viens, puis accéléra petit à petit le rythme, guidé par la main de Tom. Il prenait au fur et à mesure goût à ça quand soudain, il se retrouva à califourchon et en position 69 sur Tom.

-Continu comme ça Harry. Maintenant je te sucer très durement et toi tu vas continuer à me sucer jusqu'à ce que je te dise d'arrêter.

A la fin de sa phrase, il prit le membre de son chaton dans sa bouche et le suça hardemment, attirant un cris de plaisir de la part de ce dernier. Harry haleta avant de reprendre le membre de Tom dans sa bouche et de le sucer plus fortement. Les prochaines minutes qui suivirent ne furent plus que gémissements et cris de plaisir. Harry n'en pouvait plus, les sensations étaient si fortes et si bonnes qu'il finit par jouir dans un cris dans la bouche de Tom. Ce dernier ronronna de plaisir en sentant le goût de la semence de son chaton dans sa bouche. Il avala le tout sortit le membre d'Harry de sa bouche et repositionna Harry de sorte qu'il soient tout les deux allongés sur le lit. Il mis sa main sur la tête de son soumis et gémit de plaisir en sentant la bouche de son compagnon continuer de le sucer durement. Il sentit la jouissance arriver et appuya sur sa tête pour l'empêcher de bouger et jouit dans sa bouche en poussant un rugissement d'extase.

Harry, lui, sentit la semence de Tom se déverser dans sa gorge et essaya de bouger mais il n'arriva pas et fut obligé d'avaler un peu mais il s'étouffa ensuite et c'est à ce moment que Tom consentit à le libérer. Harry fit la grimace à cause du goût amer de sa semence. Le veela se pencha et l'embrassa, ouvrant sa bouche et avalant tout son sperme sans laisser une goutte. Une fois tout avaler, il se redressa et regarda son compagnon, grognant en voyant la bouche gonflée de son chaton. Il le trouvait si pur à cet instant.

-Désolé mon amour, dit-il en l'embrassant encore pour se faire pardonner.

-Je te pardonne. Après tout tu m'as fait monter au paradis.

-Et encore ce n'est rien comparé au paradis de l'extase que je vais te faire goûter.

-Bon, c'est pas que je n'ai pas aimé mais il faut que je termine de réviser, dit Harry en se levant et en se rhabillant d'un coup de baguette.

Tom sourit et se rhabilla lui aussi. Il alla dans son bureau pour continuer son travail.

La fin d'année se déroula tranquillement, Harry et ses amis ayant réussit leurs examens de fin d'année . Ils avaient passé une journée ensemble avec Tom, souhaitant leur réussites et le bonheur du couple d'Harry. Pour Harry, cette année est l'une des meilleurs années de sa vie car elle lui avait permis de rencontrer son compagnon et de refaire sa vie.


	12. Chapter 12

Les vacances d'été avaient commencé et pendant ces moments de repos et de joies, Tom avait décidé d'emmener Harry en vacance sur une île tropicale. Il avait prévu cela pendant des mois et n'avait rien dit à Harry.

Le 10 juillet, il demanda à Harry de préparer ses affaires. Le plus jeune n'avait pas compris au début et voulu en savoir plus mais Tom avait gardé son silence. Harry avait finit de préparé ses affaires tout comme Tom et avait aussi préparé les affaires de Byako, Tom lui disant qu'il pouvait aussi l'emmener.

Une fois tout préparé, Tom rapetissa leurs affaires pour pouvoir les mettres dans ses poches, pris Harry dans ses bras en lui disant de bien le serrer dans ses bras au risque de tomber dans le vide et transplana. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Harry ouvrit les yeux pour voir son regard tomber sur une plage de sable blanc. Il fut émerveillé par la beauté du paysage et se détacha des bras de Tom pour pouvoir s'approcher de l'eau. Byako le suivant, il enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, remonta les manches de son pantalon et tranpa ses pieds dans l'eau, ses détendant face à la chaleur du liquide. Tom le rejoigna après quelques minutes et le pris dans ses bras, posant son nez dans ses cheveux.

Ils restèrent dix minutes dans les bras de chacun avant qu'Harry ne rompe le silence.

-Tom, c'est... wow, c'est magnifique, dit Harry en le regardant avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-J'avais prévu ça depuis des mois. Je voulait que tu passe tes premières vacances en amoureux ici. C'est une île avec plusieurs sorts de protections contres les catastrophes naturels, possédant aussi des sort qui la rende intraçable et invisibles aux yeux des moldus.

-Merci Tom.

-Je l'ai fait aussi pour qu'on puisse avoir aussi du temps libre pour nous deux et pour que je puisse t'apprendre d'autres choses, dit-il en malaxant les fesses rebondis de son chaton.

-Tu as raison, ces derniers temps, on avait plus beaucoup de temps ensemble. On arrêtait pas de nous déranger pour des broutilles, dit-il en rougissant en santant les mains de son compagnon sur ses fesses. Bon tu veux bien visiter l'île avec moi ?

-Bien sûr mon chaton.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt après avoir remis leurs affaires sur eux. La forêt de cette île était très dense et étrangement très fraîche. Il y avait aussi des créatures magiques comme des licornes, des lutins, des fées, etc... Harry fut très étonné des les voir ici et Tom lui dit que cette forêt possède une magie naturel très puissante, permettant à ces créatures de vivre dans cette forêt dans de bonnes conditions malgrès la chaleur de cette île. Après avoir visiter l'île, ils allèrent vers leur maison, toujours accompagner de Byako qui lui, s'était amusé avec les lutins. Arriver à leur maison, qui a comme apparence celle d'une maison de campagne en bois. Elle était grande avec un balcon dans lequel était disposé une table et deux chaises. A l'intérieur, il y avait un grand salon avec des canapés marrons, une table basse en bois et en verre, une cheminée et un barre à boissons. A côté du salon, une cuisine classique et moldu. Au fond d'un couloir, il y avait une salle de bain très grande, en face leur chambre à coucher avec à l'intérieur, un immense dressing. Il y avait aussi une salle de jeu et une salle pour Byako.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison et commencèrent à déballer leurs affaires. Une fois cela fait, Harry donna à manger et à boire à Byako car ce dernier n'avait rien mangé et bu depuis leur départ et la chaleur n'avait rien arrangé. Au fur à mesur de l'année, Byako avait bien grandis. Il n'était pas encore un adulte mais il était quand même beaucoup plus grand qu'un tigre de son âge. Tom lui avait dit que les familiers du monde magique avaient des particularités en plus que les animaux du monde humain. Byako avait aussi commencé à utiliser de la magie comme par exemple se téléporter d'un coup vers son maître qund celui-ci l'appelait. Il pouvait aussi emmagasiner de la magie lunaire lors des pleines lune, ce qui rendait ses yeux argentés avec des reflets bleus ciel.

Après l'avoir nourris, il se dirigea vers le balcon et s'assit sur l'une des deux chaises du balcon. La maison était dirigé de façon à ce qu'ils aient une vue sur la mer. Au bout d'un certain temps, Tom le rejoignit et le pris dans ses bras, nichant sa tête dans son coup pour respirer son odeur.

-Harry ?

-Je repensais à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la bataille. Les vacances derniers, je ne pensais qu'à une chose : te vaincre et pouvoir avoir une vie normale, la vie que je voulait. Et lorsque que j'ai découvert le vrai visage de Dumbledore, j'ai voulu en finir avec ma vie parcequ'elle n'était que maniplation et mensonge. Mais tu m'as aidé à affronter tout ça. Et maintenant, je suis sûr une île avec mon compagnon.

-Merci mon ange. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu t'aider à affronter tout ça.

-Tant que j'y suis, comment avance l'affaire Dumbledore ?

-Son jugement a été décidé, il va recevoir le baisé du détraqueur. Et tant que j'y suis Obrage aussi. Après la conférence une enquête a été ouverte sur les manipulations de Dumbledore et de Fudge et les enquêteurs ont découverts quelques petites choses à propos d'Ombrage.

-Comme quoi ?

-Tu te souvient de l'attaques des détraqueurs sur toi ? Eh bien il semblerait que ce soit elle qui leur ait donné l'ordre de t'attaquer parce que tu disait que j'était de retours. Elle voulait à tout pris te faire taire. Elle voulait aussi, avec l'accord de Dumbledore devenir la directrice de l'école et je te laisse imaginer comme serait le climat de l'école. Elle avait aussi prévu des punitions du genre des Endoloris, des séances de tortures et même créer des sorts qui auront comme effet de faire soufrir à mort un élève dès qu'il comettra une bêtise, même minime. Et le meilleur pour la fin : elle avait aussi prévu d'engager des pédophiles et des violeurs pour prendre la virginité de tout les élèves !

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda Harry choqué.

-Elle avait déclaré sous véritassérum que c'était pour préparer les élèves au monde des adultes car pour elle, un jeune adulte encore vierge était encore trop innocent pour devenir adulte. C'était aussi pour elle un moyen de voir qui serait les prochaines catins ou ceux qui serviront de jouets sexuels pour plus tard.

-Mais c'est horrible ! Je savais qu'Ombrage était un gros crapaud rose bonbon qui aimait faire soumettre les autres et dicter ses lois et qui detestait par dessus tout les enfants mais je ne pensserai pas qu'elle ferait une telle chose ! Ca ne se voit pas mais la virginité est très importante pour nous parce que nous voulons faire notre première fois avec la personne que nous aimons, sauf pour plusieurs personnes pour qui la virginité n'est pas très importante.

-Et toi ? Tu aurais voulu faire ta première fois avec qui ? demanda Tom, curieux.

-A ton avis ! Avec toi voyons ! Tu es la personne que j'aime le plus !

Tom, touché par les paroles de son compagnon, l'embrassa fougueusement, collant son erection contre le bassin de son chaton. Harry gémit en sentant le désir de son compagnon qui eut pour effet de le faire durcir lui aussi. Tom le sentit aussi et grogna de plaisir, utilisant un sort pour se téléporter dans leur chambre.

Une fois Harry allongé dans le lit et entièrement nu, l'ancien mage noir en profita pour regarder son corps avec délice. Il n'y avait pas à dire, son compagnon était magnifique. Durant l'heure qui suivit, on entendait plus que des gémissements et des cris de plaisirs. Par de simples caresses, Tom prenait un malin plaisir à faire cambrer son compagnon, touchant son membre légèrement ou durement. Harry lui, ne supportait plus la fournaise de son corps. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser si on ne le délivrait pas.

Tom lui, était heureux de voir son chaton essayer de trouver sa libération. Il savait que son copagnon était plus que prêt à l'accouplement mais il voulait lui demander la permission avant de commencer les choses sérieuses.

-Harry...

-Oui, je suis prêt Tom, Je t'en supplie !

Alors Tom montra ses doigts devant la bouche de son compagnon, ce dernier les suçant avidement. Après les avoir bien humidifiés, Tom inséra un doigt dans l'antre de son chaton et se derniers se contracta un peu. Le plus âgé fit des va et viens dans son antre tout en modifiant l'angle de son doigt à la recherche de quelque chose. Il enfonça son doigt dans un certain angle toucha quelque chose. Immédiatement harry cria de plaisir et Tom sourrit malicieusement. Il continua de toturer la prostate de son chaton et ajouta un deuxième puis un troisième avec lequels il fit des mouvements de sciseaux.

Harry n'avait même pas remarquer que des doigts venaient d'être ajoutés. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était d'avoir plus. Il supplia Tom pour plus et ce dernier accéda à sa requette.

Tom retira ses doigts, récoltant des gémissements de plainte de la part de son compagnon à cause du vide causé. Il sourit et remplaça ses doigts par quelque chose de plus gros et plus long.

-Tu es prêt Harry ? Si tu ne dis rien je ne pourrai plus m'arréter tant que je ne t'aurrai pas piloner profondément et tant que je ne verrai pas ton cul dégoulinant de mon sperme.

-Je te promet Tom que si tu t'arrètes maintenant, tu ne toucheras plus mon cul, gémit Harry en ouvrant plus les jambes dans une demande sulfureuse.

Tom grogna et accepta de satisfaire son compagnon. Il plaça la pointe de son membre à son entrée et s'enfonça entièrement d'un coup en lui. Il cria de plaisir en sentant la chaleur et l'étroitesse de l'antre de son chaton. Harry, lui, cria de plaisir et de douleur. Il avait complètement oublié que Tom avait une énorme bite.

La suite fut brumeuse pour le veela et le compagnon. Tout ce dont ils se souvenaient était l'incroyable sensation d'être unis, physiquement et magiquement. Et aussi pour Harry, la douleur à son postérieur les jours suivants.

Leur vacance se terminèrent et une nouvelle année commença. Harry et ses amis avaient bien sûr réussis à avoir leur diplôme. Puis les années se succédèrent, Harry avait fait des études pour devenir auror avant de faire des études de médicomage, le devenant quelques années plus tard dans un grand hôpital. Il s'occupait particulièrement des patients soufrant des effets des sorts mais aussi des enfants maltraités, ne voulant pas que d'autres subissent l'enfer qu'il avait connu. Tom continua de travailler à Poudlard.

Quand à Dumbledore, il eut le baisé du Détraqueur et Dolores Ombrage fut enfermée à Azkaban, Tom ayant plaidé que le baisé du Détraqueur était beaucoup trop gentil pour elle. Ginny quant à elle, continuait à se faire violer avant de se faire vendre et de se faire acheter par un gros porc sadique qui s'amusait à gagner de l'argent en la donnant à plusieurs personnes pour qu'ils la violent. Elle avait finit par perdre la raison à cause de toute les tortures qu'elle avait subis puisque les clients de son maître étaitent de gros adepte de la torture.

Hermione et Ron s'étaient mariés et avaient deux enfants, Rose et Hugo. Byako avait enfin atteint sa taille adulte, mesurant deux mètres de hauteurs et trois mètres de longueur. Et il faisait un excellent travail en tant que gardien mais aussi nounou et peluche. En effet, Tom et Harry eûrent deux enfants: Orion et Lilly. Les deux enfants se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eaux même s'il n'étaient pas jumeaux. Orion avait hérité des traits des Black et des Serpentard mais avait aussi hérité des yeux rouges de Tom. Lilly était pareille sauf qu'elle avait hérité des beaux yeux émmeraudes d'Harry. Les deux enfants furent élevés avec amour et avaient hérité des gènes veela de Tom et avaient bien sûr trouvé leur compagnon. Mais cela est une autre histoire.

Note : Désolé pour cet immense retard juste pour un dernier chapitre (baclé en plus parce que je m'était lassée d'écrire sur cette histoire) mais étant au lycée, mes études sont beaucoup plus importantes et en plus ayant eût d'autres histoires dans la tête, je n'ai pas pu le poster encore plus tôt. Je vais arrêter avec les escuses qui ne servent à rien puisque que ça va encore recommencer et vous donner un point que je n'ai pas pu éclaircir dans cette histoire.

Un veela supérieur dans l'histoire a toute les chances d'avoir des descendants avec des gènes veela. C'est aussi une créature possédant une puissance magique incroyable ( la même puissance que les Fondateurs) et n'apparaissant que tout les milles ans.


End file.
